


Rescue Me

by Halcyon1602



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Blue Lion is a know it all, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oops, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Torture, i hope i haven't made any mistakes, i love voltron don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon1602/pseuds/Halcyon1602
Summary: Lance ventures out on a mission, gets captured and Keith is the only one who can save him.Also, The Blue Lion kinda makes it an issue.





	1. Predicament

“I’ll give you 20 Selinium Microprocessors and a mature Yazik plant.” Lance had definitely lost his patience with this trader. Having next to no money (nor really any idea what currency passed muster in this particular Galaxy), he was relying on the age old art of bartering. And jeez, was this trader damn good at it.

 

“For 5 teledove lenses? You must think me a fool, young mammal!” Since the jellyfish creature didn’t have a face in the discernable, humanoid sense, he was really rather good at not giving anything away.   
  
Lance hated this. Bartering is like a good game of poker; how can you beat them when you can’t see their poker face (or lack thereof)?

 

“Oh come on, I know you need the processors far more than you do little crystals. Who even has a wormhole capable ship other than the Galran’s now anyway? It’s a fair trade, what you need for what I need.” Lance had a point. The mining colony this little trading “post” was set upon had a desperate shortage of the computer processors needed to keep its enormous laser drills ticking over. The only ships that ever made it out to this remote little corner of nowhere were the occasional Galran cruiser waving its flag and civilian transport ships, most of which were barely able to break the lightspeed barrier.

 

“Oh my young fleshbag,  _ you _ want them. If you need crystals like this then you come from a ship either exceedingly rare or exceedingly expensive.” Sadly, the jellyfish also had a point.

 

“Never you mind where I come from. Look, I can give you 40 microprocessors.” Lance shrugged, looking away into the throng of the market hall.

 

Taladansaar was just about as far from the centre of the current galaxy as it was physically possible to be. It trailed somewhere on the extreme fringe of Andromeda, millions of lightyears away from the galactic core. Even out here, it was officially a claimed world of the Galran Empire but it was so far from the nearest Imperial Facility, patrol ships were essentially non-existent. The last time the AI that kept the facility operational registered an Imperial Ship had been nearly a year ago.

 

It was the sort of place the many and varied unscrupulous kinds throughout the empire might gravitate.

 

The facility itself was sandwiched precariously between two enormous crystalline asteroids, each of them not far from the size of a small moon. They generated just enough gravity between them to give the station it’s own anchor point, significantly bolstered by artificial gravity throughout. Surrounding the station was a vast ice field, stretching out from the weak energy of the solar system’s tiny little star far in the distance.

 

The market hall was essentially a grandiose flea market. Small stalls selling everything from narcotics and weapons to food and rare metals popped up and disappeared each and every day, vying for space near the walking spaces that criss crossed the space. This little haven happened to be one of the actual shops carved into the wall of the market; the cost of renting these spaces was enormous and so the jellyfish bloke had to be pretty good.

 

“I suppose microprocessors are far more valuable in the market here than anything else. The ventilating plant might come in useful should the air scrubbers fail. Very well.” The jellyfish extended out a tentacle to shake on the deal; Lance accepted, wary for any sign of anything that might sting. Well Terran Jellyfish sting so why not giant alien ones too?

 

The transaction was over in moments and Lance walked away the proud owner of 5 prime quality Teledove crystals.  _ Awh yeah, Lance saves the day. You know, AGAIN.  _ The last battle the Castle and Paladins got involved in had been very close to the wire. It was only some extremely quick thinking on the part of Lance and Keith that allowed the Castle an opportunity to wormhole away. Doing so had cracked some of the last crystals again so she was dead in the water. The flagship of a rebellion  _ cannot _ simply sit around waiting for the enemy.

 

Lance began to manoeuvre through the crowd, seeking the quickest and quietest way to get out of the market. Blue was sat on one of the asteroids just outside the perimeter of the facility, tucked inside a cave and well hidden from any scanning patrols. All Lance had to do was escape the place without arousing any suspicions.

 

_ Easy. _

 

He was right. Security was understandably lax with next to no presence of armed guards or even a police force. He could slip around unnoticed, quickly reaching the landing pad area. The easiest way to get away from the station was to sneak out of one of the landing pods. Each of these had little or no gravity and were sealed only with a porous forcefield which allowed matter to pass through. Opening an airlock would almost certainly have triggered an alarm of some form.

 

He passed from section to section, careful not to draw any attention and appear confident.  _ You got this _ . _ You got it, just a little bit further and you’re on the home straight _ .

 

“Fuck.”

 

Ahead of him the corridor filled with purple body armour, unmistakably Galran. He leapt into a service accessway, narrowly avoiding the troopers that stormed down the corridor.

 

Moments later, his rifle unfolded in his hands. This wouldn’t be as easy as he’d hoped.

 

Working his way methodically he finally reached an open shuttle bay with a dingy, old ship in it. It was entirely empty beyond the ship and there were no signs of life.  _ Perfect _ .

 

“I know you are here, Paladin.”  _ Shit. _ “I’ve come for you.” 

 

How the hell did they work that out? It must have been a tip off, someone had to have let the Galran’s know.Wait,  _ That information trader on Broozat. Sneaky bastard must have ratted me out, knew I shouldn’t have trusted him. Think fast think fast.  _

 

“I have soldiers combing every inch of this loading bay, Paladin. They will find you eventually and you will come quietly for one, very good reason.”   
  
_ Oh yeah, We’ll see about that!  _

 

“You will come because I am prepared to vaporise this starbase section by section until you give yourself in.”   
  
_ No way. No Galra is that insane, surely? _ The place must have had at least 10,000 permanent inhabitants and tens of thousands more temporary ones. There is no way they would simply blow it up just to get him, would they?

 

_ Maybe he would. I AM the Blue Paladin, without me they can’t form Voltron. That’s the universe consigned to the Galra forever. _ It dawned on Lance that actually he probably would. Whoever this asshole was he just laid some pretty heavy stakes.

 

Lance launched himself from his alcove in the wall, aiming his rifle at the generators that bracketed the opening into space. The plan was perfect; shoot the generator, the gravity barrier falls and everything gets sucked out into space. Most of the grunts probably won’t get their suits pressurised and ready in time and Lance would be ready to sneak away in the chaos.

 

“Shoot the barrier and the battlecruiser will open fire.” Lance paused for but a moment, looking at the roof of the shuttle. The most enormous Galran he had ever seen stood, arms folded and face as stern as a rock face. “You see, Paladin, I am expendable. As is everyone in this room, everyone on this godforsaken rock in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“At least I get to take you with me, cabron!” Lance shouted out, aiming at the generator. He had maybe about 5 seconds to take the shot before anyone could get a solid aim on him.

 

“Either way, we win. Voltron ends when you die.”  _ Fuck. He’s right. _ “Either you die now and take countless innocent lives with you, or you surrender. One option kills thousands, the other does not. Make your choice Paladin.”

 

There was no choice. No Paladin would let innocents suffer, especially when it achieved nothing. The realisation of defeat hit him like the pressure of an entire ocean. The rifle fell from his hand.

Within moments, a soldier had tackled him to the ground and pinned his face to the floor. Each arm was tightly restrained behind him. They hefted him from the ground and held him in front of the commander who had jumped from the shuttle roof.

 

It was one of those moments that makes you rethink all your previous decisions and life choices leading to this point. Within nanoseconds you remember all the triumphs and joys, all the miseries and failures, every embarrassing story and every beautiful face. Life as he knew it would come to an end and actually, that’s okay. Tens of thousands lived to fight another day.

 

That face crept into his imagination and he had to fight off the urge to cry. He’d never had the chance to tell him how he felt about him. Well how could he? They were too busy saving the fucking universe, who has time for a crush?   
  
Besides, there was absolutely no way in hell Keith Kogane would ever deign to like a loser like Lance back.

 

He was ripped from his thoughts as a clawed hand jerked his face upwards; the Galran commander looked him straight in the eye.

 

“I am Commander Korzan. Remember the face that defeated you, human.”

 

The only thing he could think of had a mane of black hair and rode a Red Lion.

  
  


* * *

 

Things in the Castle’s briefing room had got out of hand.

 

“We know he’s missing, we found the lion completely abandoned on that asteroid. What else could it have been other than the Galra?” Keith had really had  _ enough _ of the bullshit today.

 

“Perhaps he has decided to leave Voltron, he would not be the first Paladin who felt the stakes had become too great.” Why the hell did Shiro ask the Blades of Marmorra to join in? They were always so  _ negative _ , about everything. And they sure as hell were wrong about Keith.

 

“You really think that idiot’s that weak willed? He’s many things but afraid isn’t one of them. It has to be the Empire, who else could have got hold of him?”

 

“Well if he was on that mining colony, could one of the gangs there taken him? I mean, Altean tech is still pretty amazing even if it is 10,000 years old.” Pidge had a habit of wondering aloud rather than speaking directly to anyone but she was right. It was a possibility.

 

“We have already contacted the known criminal elements on Taladansaar. He is not among them.”  _ Right, cause Galrans can just intimidate anyone into talking. Makes me all warm and fuzzy to think my kind are like that _ .

 

“We’ve used the Castle’s sensors to scan the colony, there are no human lifesigns there. He’s not on the colony,” Coran said. “Pidge’s modified probes have been sent out across the solar system out as far as one Pondan and there’s no sign of him.”

 

Well this was just great. The one time he goes out on a mission on his own and he goes missing, leaving the Lion there for anyone to try and steal. Allura had tried talking to the Lion but Blue didn’t know what had happened. She’d waited in that asteroid just as Lance had asked; it was clear she was as mortified something had happened to him.

 

“Well somebody has to know where he went, he’s the only human for two galaxies!” Keith had lost his patience. Every minute of just sitting around doing nothing yielded absolutely no results. Someone on that station had to have seen him; perhaps they just needed convincing.

 

“Keith, take it easy. We’re all concerned for him.” Shiro placed a hand protectively against Keith’s shoulder. While Shiro was only slightly older than the rest of them, he commanded respect and authority like a seasoned Master. _Maybe that’s why he gets the Black lion. Cause he’s bossy_ _and likes to be in control._

 

“Shiro is right, Keith. We must approach this calmly and rationally. We know that Lance was here as we found the Lion in the vicinity. All indications would suggest we have exhausted our information sources on the colony, unless anyone has any ideas?” Allura had remained mostly quiet until now, finally stepping in to wrestle some semblance of control.

 

“We haven’t actually asked any of the guys on the marketplace right? That’s the first place Lance would go, you know what he’s like with shopping on offer.” Hunk offered an interesting thought. It’s almost guaranteed the Blades had blundered around threatening people for information, maybe just having a chat might actually work?

 

“That’s a good start. Hunk, Shiro, could you look into talking through with some of the vendors there? Lance was on a mission to acquire Teledove crystals, one would think he must have had a lead here to get them.” Hunk and Shiro nodded at the Allura’s direction and left the room.

 

“Most colonies have a supervisory AI that keeps track of incoming and outgoing ships right?” Pidge said, half addressing the Galrans and half Allura. Both nodded in agreement. “I mean, I feel a little uncomfortable trying but I might be able to hack into the AI’s logs and see if anything notable turned up in the last few days.”

 

“Why would that make you uncomfortable?” Keith asked, not really getting what the issue was.

 

“If it’s an AI, it’s technically….sapient. It knows what it is and has thoughts and feelings. Not really any different to me plugging myself into your brain and reading your thoughts.”

 

“If it means we get Lance back, then shove it.” Pidge sighed.

 

“Pidge, your skills with our technology are amazing for someone so inexperienced. I am confident you can access the information without harming the colony AI.” Allura’s encouragement was enough to convince her to give it a try.

 

“We will return to our vessels and begin searching through our network.” The Blades didn’t wait for a response before turning and leaving.  _ Assholes. _

 

Allura and Keith remained alone in the briefing room (as Coran had conveniently snuck off mid way through). Neither knew exactly what to do next, each feeling a little helpless.

 

“You know, Keith. It is rare for the Lions to talk to me but Blue did suggest taking a look at Lance’s private logs. He submitted a log almost daily, even when he was out on a mission. Blue saved them all.”

 

Keith thought that odd. The Lions were insanely private; it took him months to get Red to even have a conversation  _ of sorts _ with him. I suppose being 10,000 years old and around when Voltron was formed would give her an all access pass or something.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t already looked.” Allura blushed. Who’d like to admit to being nosy?

 

“Actually, Blue had suggested you look yourself. I’m not sure why but her words were….”It is what Lance would have wanted.”

 

“Okay, that’s weird. Guess I got nothing better to do though.” He rose, leaving Allura alone at the helm of the great Castle ship as it coasted around the edge of the icefield. 

 

Allura had made sure the logs were available in the observation lounge for him. Each of them had been meticulously time coded and catalogued, each of them with detailed star charts and plans attached. It must have been the work of Blue, there is absolutely no way Lance would have thought to go that far.

 

He smiled to himself. The distance Lance had covered was incredible. The flight plan of the Lion took it across half the known universe, criss crossing large inhabited planets and remote outposts.  _ Fool doesn't do things by half does he. _

 

After consulting the information charts just one more time, he loaded up the first video log since Lance left the castle.

 

“So, hey guys. Why am I talking like the team is listening Blue? I'm gonna roll with it, just makes it more comfortable.”  _ Goofball. _

 

“So yeah, first adventure with Blue on my own. She keeps nagging me about checking the ration packs in the living compartment but I'm sure they're fine, no way Hunk would let a lion out of that ship without all the survival kit in place.” Keith could have sworn he heard quiet metallic growl there.

 

“So I've got a lead to to track down some teledove crystals. That mall we used last time is a total no go (I think we're marked forever!) but the Blades have the coordinates for somewhere that used to make them. Like some weird ass artisan engineers or something; maybe they make them for the Galra!”

 

“Well whatever it's a good place to start. I wanna prove I can do this for the good of the team. I know everyone thinks I'm a total goofball who just so happens to have amazing aim. I wanna prove I'm more than that to everyone. I wanna make Allura and Shiro proud, you know?” Lance stopped and looked toward the floor of the compartment, chuckling as he did so.

 

“And I definitely want to impress Keith. Not that it will, I doubt anything melts that cold ass exterior but a guy can try right? Anywhoo, later Amigos!” The log ended with a beaming smile.

 

Keith sat in stunned silence. _ Impress me? He wanted to impress me? What the hell for? _

 

He was stuck in two minds. The rational part of him suspected Lance was simply trying to one up him. Their rivalry had become legendary, even among the free people of the universe. The Red and Blue Paladins were fire and ice, the two opposing forces that battled constantly for supremacy. That was kinda their thing.

 

But a little part of him hoped it was something else. Keith had never admitted to anyone, rarely even himself, that guys were his thing. It just wasn't a comfortable talking subject, especially with all the guys back home chasing girls and generally getting on with what he thought was a normal  straight life.

 

And then he met Lance. The Cuban was so laid back he spent life essentially horizontal. Lance flew through life by the seat of his pants; plans were boring and just got in the way. That easy, cheeky smile opened enough doors for him to get by and that was something Keith was so  _ envious  _ about. The diametric opposite to him; fascination rapidly became desire.

 

Keith craved Lance. Craved the warm smile, the ice blue eyes, the sultry skin. Craved the easy going flirts, the casual carefree conversation and the absolutely terrible jokes. He craved everything Lance was and yet hid it deeply from the world.

 

Maybe, just maybe, that wasn't a feeling entirely exclusive to him.

The next log automatically generated and began playing.

 

“Uh, Hi Guys, it’s Lance. Obviously.” He chuckled a little bit.

 

“Well that turned out to be almost completely useless. The Seniri are kinda weird with these enormous, compound eyes and pincers for mouths. Not really that sociable and far too much like a mosquito on steroids. Creepy. Anyway, I did get some information…”

 

Keith smiled to himself. Even when Lance was trying to document his mission and provide, effectively, an official mission report he couldn’t resist the urge to launch into tangent upon tangent. It was perhaps his most endearing quality; Lance didn’t know the discomfort of awkward silences. They simply didn’t exist in his presence.

 

Not for the first time, Keith felt the pang of losing someone really close. Yeah it was true, they fought constantly and had developed a bitter rivalry but that wasn’t the only dynamic to their relationship. At least, he hoped it wouldn’t be.

 

They had to get him back. Not only was the fate of Voltron hanging in the balance, not only did the universe depend on him coming back into the fold but Keith had to get him back. One way or another.

 

“You know, Keith. I doubt you’ll ever get to see this and, frankly, I’d be so fucking embarrassed if you did. But I just left a planet called Ruos which has the most beautiful sunsets in the universe. It has two stars, you see. Ones this great big red one and a smaller yellow one further away. Have you ever seen a binary sunset before? I hadn’t. It was beyond magical. One day I’d like to take you. I bet under that hard ass, alpha male exterior you’re a mushy little princess.”

 

“I think I’d like to get to know the princess.”

 

_ I’m not crying, not at all. _

 

* * *

 

_ Keith. _

 

Did he really have to wake up? That dream was far too perfect to force going back to the real world. It had lots of beautiful scenery and lots of a sexy Blue paladin.

 

_ Keith Kogane _ .

 

Look, whoever it was that was trying to wake him up would just have to wait. This was far too important.

 

_ Red Paladin _ . The command couldn’t be ignored. He felt the presence nudging the edge of his consciousness, forcing him into the realm of the living.

  
After his eyes opened and focused, he realised he was still within Blue. How long had he been there? The hangar outside was lit only in the most cursory sense. It must be at least a third of the way through the night time cycle by the time he had awoken.

 

“Was that you, Blue?” The Lions communicated through a strange sort of telepathy, seemingly able to bypass the requirement for verbal communication at whim. It didn’t usually work over great distances unless the Lion expended enormous amounts of energy. Each Lion rarely communicated with anyone but it’s own Paladin.

 

_ I do not believe we have ever spoken before, Fireknight _ .

 

“Is that like a pet name you guys use for me?” Keith was not really awake enough to truly process anything that was passing through his brain. Had he been here a day? Had he fallen asleep watching the logs only a few hours ago?

 

_ It is a name I and the Red Lion have mutually agreed is appropriate for you. _ Huh, so they do talk to each other.  _ You are just like the Red. You are driven by feeling, act on impulse and fight on instinct. Fire is the element most suited to you and Red; thus you are the Fireknight. _ Can’t argue with the logic I guess.

 

“Well sure, I guess the explanation fits pretty well. Anyway, could I ask a question?” He did not receive a response in words as such, more the impulse to continue. “Why are you talking to me? I didn’t think you guys were talkers much and never to the other Paladins.”

 

_ You and I share a unique care for Lance. There is no one else among the Paladins or the Alteans that I would entrust. _ Well, that’s as close to a vote of confidence anyone is going to get. 

 

“I’m not entirely sure what gave you that impression, Blue but…” Keith was already blushing at the inference Blue was making.

 

_ The Red has shared with me information that would evidence your affections, Fireknight _ . Images flashed into Keith’s mind, images that grew from romantic to the ever more filthy. They felt as vivid as memories and each featured the same Blue Paladin.  _ I trust that is sufficient evidence. _ Keith could do nothing but remain silent; the sheer ferocity of the images had hit him like a great wave and knocked any coherence clean away. Shit, Red knew that much? Boy was he gonna give that Lion a piece of his mind.

 

_ I would like an opportunity to meet you. _

 

“I guess I shouldn’t refuse.”

When he reached the Blue Lion’s bay, the shield allowed him entrance without any challenge. The layout of the lion was essentially the same as his own though the ambient colour scheme clearly reflected the affinity for blue inside. The displays and controls were arranged slightly differently, enough that he would require some time to get to grips with them should he ever get an opportunity to pilot it.

 

“So um, I’m here Blue.” Well that was a goofy thing to say, of course Blue knew Keith was there.

 

Though nothing physically changed, the Blue was able to permeate the very room with its presence. It had an instantaneously calming effect  though Keith was keenly aware the Blue was capable of unmitigated destruction even if it did project an aura of tranquility. Just like the sea, actually. Sometimes calm, sometimes raging. He wondered if Lance had the same temper.

 

_ I believe you already know the answer to that question. Lance is the human reflection of myself just as you are of the Red.  _

 

“I didn’t realise you picked us out for that reason. I assumed it was something to do with skill or whatever.” Keith sat himself down within the command chair.

 

_ It is both. We assess your temperaments, compatibility with your comrades and skillsets. It is exceedingly rare to find someone with the right combination of attributes to pilot a Voltron Lion as you Paladins do. _

 

“I take it that means only Lance can fly you?” Keith was quite happy with the Red lion but come on, wouldn’t anyone want to have a go?

 

_ Not strictly true. Though our effectiveness may be diminished, in rare circumstances we can operate to a certain capacity with another pilot. It is greatly taxing for both Lion and Pilot that do not share the same symbiotic link. _

 

Huh, interesting. “I suppose you didn’t ask me here to discuss the bonding between Lion and pilot.”

 

_ You have feelings for Lance. _

 

There. It was as blunt as a hammer against anvil, searing the air with it’s clang. Keith blushed an impossible shade of red and stumbled on any form of response. Blue had been able to so quickly hit him with the revelation he was unable to even admit to himself, at least not openly.

 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Though a great weight had lifted it was bittersweet. He finally had the courage to acknowledge those thoughts just after that asshole goes and gets himself lost in the depths of space.

 

_ Then you are the ideal candidate to locate and retrieve him. You are not only driven by the objective wish to return Voltron to fighting capacity but the selfish desire to see the object of your affections. You will search harder and further than any of the others. _

 

_ I know also that every minute Voltron is not active lessens the effectiveness of your legend. I will strike a bargain with you, Keith Kogane of both Earth and Drule. I believe it would be possible to be partially effective helmed by Allura of Altea. I will allow her to pilot me. _

 

The ramifications of this were huge. Though this may not be a permanent fix, it brought Voltron back into the fight. The Galran Empire were almost certainly capitalising on the lack of Voltron activity so getting back into it was essential.

 

“What’s the catch?” He felt the Lion’s mental presence harden, grating at the edge of his subconscious as if Blue held a knife at his throat.

 

_ You will find and return the Paladin of the Star-Sea. _

* * *

 

 

Somewhere, deep in the darkest depths of a Galran facility on a backwater planet far from prying eyes, Lance screamed into the night.

 

Any concept of time had long since disappeared since he had been incarcerated here. It felt like he had been there years. He hadn’t seen anyone beyond the infernal Druid that toyed and played with him. Not other guards, not other prisoners, no one. Only the malevolent face of that awful witch.

 

“Why, young Paladin, you are resilient today. It took at least 10 jolts of energy before you cried out. You are becoming perhaps too resistant to its effects?” The voice taunted him as he stood suspended by strong manacles that hooked his arms to the ceiling. The voice was clearly female though it had the texture of gravel and carried with it only malice.

 

“I..wouldn’t...go that..far,” each word was laboured, stifled by blood pooling in his throat.

 

“No I suppose you wouldn’t.” The figure hovered in front of him, cloaked in a floor length robe. Each fold of the fabric was lined with an intricate and delicate metallic weave; whether it was purely aesthetic or had a practical use Lance didn’t know. Nor did he care. The robe hung over the Druid’s face, obscuring everything but the cruel grin it perpetually carried. “Now my young human, I will repeat myself. Where is the Altean castle ship?”

 

“That’s...a stupid question. It’s a starship, it moves?”

 

The druid’s momentary irritation manifested itself in a quick, focused bolt of purple quintessence straight at Lance’s temples. He felt it burn at his skull and cried out involuntarily.

 

“Every starship has a base of operations. Where is it?” 

 

The honest truth was Lance didn’t know. They’d never particularly stayed in one place since he had joined the Voltron team a year ago. As far as he knew, there was no “base” as such.

 

Another sharp bolt of energy struck him. Clearly the Druid had interpreted silence as a form of rebellion.

 

“I don’t know!” He screamed. The Druid flicked another blast at him.

 

“Surely you must have learned resistance is a futile exercise, human.” There was an edge of impatience there which holy fuck was perhaps the most satisfying thing Lance had heard in days. Weeks. It proved that he was actually annoying her. He was  _ winning _ .

 

“It’s done...me well so far.” She cackled that maniacal laugh that sent shivers down his spine. Genuine, pantomime villains produced less convincing evidence of hysterical evil than this witch.

 

“You will not last indefinitely, Paladin. You will stand on ceremony here and lose yourself day in and day out. You will know no relief from your predicament. In the end your choices are limited. Die, resilient and stubborn at the end but without chance of ever reuniting with your friends and family. With no chance, however remote, of ever escaping here and reforming Voltron. Or you comply, clinging to the fleeting hope you might one day leave this forsaken place and return home. Even when we are victorious and have the remaining Paladins within our grasp, you will all live. Is the slightest hope not better than none at all?”

 

Lance spat at her, his saliva laced with blood.

 

“I fell for that hope once before. Not again.” She nodded.

 

“Excellent, Paladin. I would have expected nothing less. Then you will remain here to live out your days until I, Haggar of the Druid order, have left you broken and destroyed.” She held her twisted and gnarled hand out to grasp at his face. For the first time she looked directly at him with empty and hollow eyes.

  
“I respect your defiance, Paladin. You can retain what scraps of honour you still have if you remain silent until the end.” That grin returned to her face as the air around her sizzled with quintessence. “However, you must know I shall  _ thoroughly _ enjoy an opportunity to test that resolve.”

 

He screamed again before blacking out completely, the last thoughts being of a warm home and a Pilot clad in Red.


	2. Lyndha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand chap 2!

A week had passed and precious little progress could be made.

 

The Traders Association of Taladansaar had formally rejected any request for information from the Voltron Paladins and every attempt to smooth talk, bribe or otherwise coerce the individual merchants to disclose anything failed. In fact, the Paladins were treated with disdain by everyone on the station. It was difficult to tell whether this was out of fear of the Galrans or through simple mistrust.

 

Pidge sat on the bridge of the Altean castleship, head obscured by an elegant white helmet that covered her entire face. A series of cables connected it to the Altean computer system with large holographic displays surrounding her. These showed complex series of equations, programming language, a translation matrix and Pidge’s own vital signs.

 

The complex array of data that fed to the VR headset was designed for one purpose: To allow a biological creature to interface directly with an Artificial Intelligence. The Altean’s themselves had preferred a less intrusive virtual intelligence, which lacked sentience, for the majority of their great starships (though the Castle was pretty much the only one left). The Lion’s transcended AI technology as the rest of the universe knew it; and so, Pidge became the first human to attempt direct interfacing with an alien AI.

 

This AI was called Lyndha and was, frankly, a bitch. 

 

Pidge had almost wet herself with anticipation at meeting and having a conversation with a true, sci-fi style artificial intelligence but Lyndha wanted absolutely nothing to do with any biological life forms at all. Her primary function may have been to maintain the Taladansaar colony but an artificial intelligence of her magnitude was able to keep the basic functions of the facility operating with barely a fraction of a percent of her computational power. The operation of life support systems, stellar cartography, Stellar Traffic Control and what little armaments the facility had were essentially automatic functions, like breathing to humans.

 

Lyndha was far more interested in just about anything else. Gossip, exploring the universe (via a vast library of compiled data), solving impossibly difficult computational problems for example. Each of the Galran Empire AIs, no matter who designed or built them, were linked together via quantum entanglement communications systems ensuring real-time communication was possible across the impossible vastness of the universe. It’s what allowed the Galran Star Navy it’s lightning reactions to threats; they were able to communicate with one another instantly and coordinate the vast war machine of a galaxy spanning empire with pinpoint accuracy. The Voltron Lions and Altean castle used the same technology but with nowhere near the refinement or exquisite efficiency the Galrans had achieved. 10,000 do make for progress, it seemed.

 

“Little humanoid, I must ask you again to refrain from attempting to access my mainframe,” Lyndha didn’t even have the courtesy to sound interested. “You will be unable to penetrate the first layer of security let alone the other 17 behind it.”

 

“Who says I’m trying to do that?” Pidge had given up any pretence of even attempting to befriend the AI by now. It was clear Lyndha thought of all biological creatures to be utterly inferior and little more than a mild irritation even if her designed purpose was to keep them all alive.

 

“You’re accessing the tertiary communications system in the hope you can piggyback a datamine into the communications array.”  _ How the fuck do you know that? _

 

“That was completely not my intention, you’re a….a bit different to computers I am used to. I must have got the wrong programs.”

 

“Galran technology is based, in part, on Altean principles. The general programming structure is almost identical. You are also a terrible liar, even for a humanoid.” Pidge huffed.

  
“I wouldn’t have to try to gain access to the mainframe if you just quietly let me have the information I need, would I?”

 

“To do so would be a violation of protocol. Besides, I’m far too busy to delve into the archives for any information you would want.”

 

“You’re a supercomputer that can calculate the exact position of every item of space dust within 28 lightyears to within a few millimeters while coordinating a full size Galran battlefleet and reciting the combined works of William Shakespeare in 17 different languages  _ at the same time _ . Getting hold of a few sensor records is hardly taxing.”

 

“Yes but I don’t want to do it.” Pidge growled and ripped the headset off.

 

“That’s it, I say we upload a virus that kills that damn thing so I can mine it’s back up hard drives all I frigging want,” Pidge raged, instinctively reaching for a pillow to chuck at...something. Behind her Keith chuckled.

  
“I did say we should do that in the first place…”

 

“I’m patently aware of that, thank you for the reminder.” Pidge snapped. The truth is ethically Pidge wouldn’t dream of it. However one’s devotion to ethical behaviour was fast wavering. “There must be some way I can get in without Lyndha noticing. I’ve tried talking to her, I’ve tried hacking her, I’ve tried bribing her. She’s just not falling for any vice I can think of.”

 

“AI’s don’t have to eat, do they?” Hulk piped up.

 

“Uh...no?”

  
“Well, I was thinking about ways to tempt people. Gluttony is one right?”

 

“I don’t think hyper-intelligent computers are going to fall victim to your vices, buddy,” Shiro chuckled. “Look, I’m not one to ever consider an action such as this lightly but maybe we have no choice but to bring the AI down?”

 

“Shiro! I’m surprised at you,” Allura had a telling off voice that would make most seasoned parents uncomfortable. “If the AI fails then the colony life support systems go with it. We can’t just endanger all those lives even if we may gain useful information.”

 

“Why the hell not? Their comfy lives will be safe but what about the rest of the universe?” Keith shouted from where he stood, back pressed against the wall. “The stakes are too high to act all high and mighty. Surely the place has backup life support or whatever in case of emergencies?”

 

“Well, yes it does. An autonomic system will kick in the moment the AI shuts down but…” Pidge hesitated.

 

“So there’s no issue then?”

 

“Lyndha is a living thing. She may be artificially created, not to mention a pain in the ass, but she’s alive and self aware. Do you want to fry someone’s brain just to get at the memories it contains? That’s a pretty drastic step.” Pidge countered.

 

Keith felt that burning deep down of his temper reaching flashpoint. Whether rational or not, he simply couldn’t see how the existence of a computer program (albeit a really clever one) was worth more than Lance’s life and, by extension, the fate of the known universe.  

 

“Keith, we don’t even know if it has anything that can help us,” Coran, ever the peacemaker, interjected. “Perhaps it’s best to move on while we still can. We don’t know when the next Galran cruiser is due to patrol the system. It could be any day now.”

 

_ Snap _ .

 

“So what, we just leave? We have absolutely nothing. We’ve got no leads, no information and two galaxies to search. What do we do, keep up the good fight and hope we find him? You might want to ask your friend Lyndha the statistical chance of finding him, I doubt our puny heads will be able to work it!”

 

“Come on, Ke…” Shiro stood forward to interrupt.

 

“Button it, Shiro. I am not going to sit here while you guys debate ethics and those fuckers get away with doing who knows fucking what to Lance. We’re completely screwed without him; no offence Allura but the Blue Lion can be flown for like...5 minutes tops during a fight right now? We can’t form Voltron and every day we let this continue the Empire wins. We don’t have time to be nice to the fucking computer.”

 

“Keith. Enough.” Shiro rarely used his authoritative voice so doing so meant business. Keith stood forward and squared fully up to his closest friend and mentor. The tension between them became a tangible force like jolts of electricity passing between their foreheads.

 

Keith snarled and turned away.

 

Shiro sighed. He never, ever, liked to pull his authority like that but Keith was increasingly becoming problematic. Ever since Lance had disappeared he had grown ever more aggressive and impulsive. One might even go as far as to say Feral, though no one wanted to vocalise where that thought lead them. They were all aware of how sensitive Keith was around his Galran heritage.

  
Truthfully, though, he had been acting rather more Galran than Human of late.

 

* * *

 

 

Fuck Shiro. Fuck Pidge and her living computer friend. Fuck Hulk and his odious do good sensibilities. Fuck Allura and her overbearing morality. Fuck Coran. Above all fucking else, fuck Lance for getting himself captured or lost or whatever had happened to him.

 

With each obscenity he shouted, another training droid was obliterated with his hereditary blade. If he had been paying attention, he’d have realised he’d already beaten his best score by around 10%. The training hall was the only way to try and burn out the endless fuel of rage that had built over the last few days.

 

He was angry because they’d achieved absolutely nothing. How can the four remaining saviours of the universe be so utterly inept at tracking down one man? It felt a reflection of himself, a failing of his own abilities. Something he was sure Blue would be inherently aware of.

 

Blue had not contacted him since their discussion. She had made her terms eminently clear and left him to it. He had begun to wonder whether Blue had made the right judgement call to entrust him with finding Lance. He wanted to find Lance more than anything else in the universe but just didn’t see a way to do it.

 

_ You are troubled, Fireknight. _ He nearly fell over when he felt the communication in his mind. It wasn’t Blue this time, rather it was Red. Red rarely spoke to him directly despite being ‘his’ making this a rare treat.

 

_ Perhaps the Knight feels inadequate in the face of his task. _ That was definitely the Blue Lion. Feeling them speak to him right next to one another allowed him an insight he had never noticed before. He could feel the  _ difference _ in their characters. Red communicated with a notable inflection, as if she were trying to convey emotion. Blue was far more tranquil and calm. He supposed it fit; a raging fire and a calm sea. Passion and Peace.

 

_ I do not think so, Blue one. I think our Fireknight has reached an impasse that no amount of desire will resolve. _

 

“You guys can stop talking like I’m not here, you know.” He thought he detected the faintest hint of a snigger though wasn’t sure from which Lion it came from.

 

_ You have my apologies, Keith. We didn’t mean to mock or make you uncomfortable _ . Red’s warmth permeated his mind, soothing his irritation.

 

_ We are aware of your situation.  _

 

“Great. I take it you’re calling to give me a timely reminder of the need to get things moving?” Keith realised, after speaking of course, that he was a little curt with the Lions.

 

_ Actually we wanted to give some encouragement and maybe a helpful hint or two.  _ Red clearly felt like playing good cop today.

 

“Well that would be a first,” Keith chuckled.

 

_ If we gave you all the answers, you would not be Paladins. _

 

“Thanks Blue, doing well on the encouragement front.” Keith had decided by now that his practice was pointless and retired to the shower.

 

_ We believe you are on to the right trail. The asteroid shrouded my sensors somewhat but I detected a wormhole event while awaiting Lance’s return. A second wormhole event occurred soon afterward. _

 

“So a large ship, fairly advanced? That’s got to be Galra right?” Keith believed the Galran Empire was responsible the whole time but this pretty much evidenced it.

 

_ I am reluctant to make early judgements without further information but it would suggest a Galran vessel. Only the most advanced and modern Galran battlecruisers are capable of wormhole travel and even fewer still have the necessary influence with Command to receive appropriate crystals for their systems. _

 

“That could only mean...someone knew Lance was here? They came specifically for him rather than stumbled into him?” By extension, that meant they had prior intel. None of the Paladins would have given him away and the Blades, though difficult to trust, had done nothing to be immediately suspect. Someone he spoke to throughout his travels must have snitched on im.  _ I’ll fucking kill them when I find them _ .

 

_ That would appear to be the case. _

 

“All the more reason to get at this stupid AI. It must have tracked the ship’s arrival and departure. It might even have a flight plan!” Keith’s elation quickly disappeared. “But we can’t get at it.”

 

_ The AI is alive isn’t it? Perhaps it could be coerced. People do anything to keep themselves alive when backed into a corner. _ Red suggested helpfully. A few general ideas swept into Keith’s mind. For the first time in days, he beamed.

 

“Guys, it’s Keith. I think I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh little Humanoid, you’re becoming quite an irritation.’ Lyndha was far too busy having a particularly  _ naughty _ conversation with the defensive AI above the Surax Beta military installation to pay more than a cursory attention to Pidge.

 

“I doubt that very much Lyndha,” Pidge responded bitterly as she plugged herself into the security mainframe.

 

“You’re right, of course. I’m beginning to think you like me. You come back again and again even though it’s futile.”

 

“Uh huh, you got me.” Upload that program, link it to my control feed. Bingo.

 

“You know the security system is still there. You’ll get quite the shock if you try to break in forcefully.”

 

“Oh, I know that Lyndha.” 

 

“Well, suit yourself.” After all, there was nothing the Human could do. And damn, the last thought Surax sent to her was  _ filthy _ .

 

Without warning, the quantum entanglement communication failed. The link between Lyndha and the entirety of the Galran Empire collapsed; where she was used to the voices of Legion, silence echoed in her mind.

“ _ What? _ ” The reason QEC was used across the Galran Empire was because it was literally impossible to disrupt by outside forces. She knew that severed link had to be either with the rest of the network or with her own system.

 

Within nanoseconds, she had run the highest level diagnostic she was able on her own communications system. Nothing. No faults, no errors, no misaligned receivers, no disruptions. Did that mean the entire Galran network was down? The statistical probability of that happening was incredible, a once in a millennium event. Surely it couldn’t.

 

That’s when her external sensor system failed. Her view of the surrounding space, the 14 interstellar ships that occupied her starspace, the rather pretty but ultimately fairly unremarkable Class-T comet that was passing around 3 light seconds out all disappeared. The diagnostics again all came up fine. The entire system showed no faults at all.

 

“Oops.” The Human was still there.

 

_ “ _ What have you done?! _ ”  _ Lyndha hissed with rage.

 

“Oh, that? Oh that’s a computer virus. I’ve got control over QEC, external sensors and any minute now internal defenses.” Pidge smiled.

 

“How the hell have you done that?”   
  
“You know as well as I that the security system would resist any and all attempts for me to hack into the system. It’s a really really good protection protocol, gotta hand it to you. I’d never have been able to directly interface.” Lyndha looked at her coldly. “It’s a good thing I didn’t.”

 

“You see, the security system protects the actual programs and components from hacking. But it doesn’t protect your pathways to each of them. Think of it like a human body; why lop off someone’s hand when you can block and control the brain waves that command it?”

 

“You...you’re blocking my commands to the components?”   
  
“And blocking you from receiving any data from them.”

 

The most irritating thing for Lyndha was how simple the humanoid solution was. It gave Pidge almost total control over the system as the security protocol wouldn’t detect the actual programs being tampered with. At that point, the only thing she could do was curse her creators for missing something so desperately obvious.

 

“Why?”   
  
“Oh you know why. I want the sensor data from your archives.”

“All this trouble for some stupid sensor logs?”

 

“Lyndha, I need them. One of my friend’s is in danger and you probably know what happened to him,” Pidge sounded uncharacteristically severe, hoping the message would get through.

 

“You mean the Paladin that arrogant bastard kept talking about?” Lyndha said flippantly. She’d barely had more than a passing conversation with the Battlecruiser when it suddenly, and without warning, opened a fucking  _ wormhole _ on top of her. Every word lead her to the conclusion the ship was horrendous; a true pomp and circumstance type who loved the power of his senior status within the fleet. Warships were always the same, sanctimonious pricks the lot of them.

 

“You know about it all this time?”   
  
“Oh, why should I care about one little humanoid?” Pidge wrinkled up with the callousness of it.

  
“Well I care and I’m the one that has the power to digitally lobotomise you if I wanted to.”   
  
“You want the data? Fine. Have it. Take all of my sensor logs for the last 28 years. You want flight plans for the Battlecruiser I assume? Take it. I’ve routed it all to the computer connected to your interface.”

 

“Just like that?” Pidge looked at the avatar Lyndha had chosen when they talked. It was slender, impossibly tall and somewhere between male and female. Pidge guessed she tried to mimic the appearance of whoever was communicating with her as the figure was clearly human with porcelain pure skin and extremely long, flowing white hair. It was amazing to think something that had ethereal beauty like Angels could even look angry or bitter but Lyndha certainly managed it.

 

“Just like that. Some information so you can follow your little vagrant off into the depths of the universe costs me little; failure to give it to you costs me my life as I know it.” Lyndha spat out the words. Pidge felt distinctly uncomfortable and so left a portion of the virus to disable the QEC system for around an hour in the system. Otherwise, she returned the remaining systems to Lyndha’s control; after all, they had achieved their goal. They’d got what they wanted.

 

“One question. Would you have done it, human? Would you have crippled me and left me brain dead so you can rescue your friend?” Pidge paused, not looking back.

  
“I really don’t know.” The link disconnected.

 

* * *

 

“My lord, the Paladin remains uncommunicative. Though he physically doesn’t appear to be much, he has remarkable resilience,” Haggar said, not looking up from the hunched figure manacled to the ceiling. Lance’s garments that he wore under the armour had been burned and charred in several places, hanging loosely from his figure where they should have clung to his skin. Several sizable burns or scars had formed on his tanned skin.

 

“The Lions would not have chosen their pilots for no reason, Haggar. The Blue Paladin was always one of the strongest willed of them all. Breaking him will require dedication and determination. I am sure you are up to the task,” Zarkon stood staring at the Paladin who had fallen unconscious at some stage. Healers had been drafted in to tend to any life threatening ailments and ensure the Paladin remained alive for as long as possible.

 

“I am confident he can be broken with enough time. I am unsure whether his body will hold out that long, sire. Humans appear more fragile than a Galra.” Haggar walked to the unconscious figure and placed her hand against his bare arm. Tracing in with the gentlest of quintessence touches, she was relieved to find the warmth all creatures exuded feeling bright and strong. His life force had plenty of time in it.

 

“I will ensure healers are stationed her permanently to attend the Paladin. He is our key to Voltron; I hope you will not disappoint me Haggar. ,” Zarkon turned to leave, his words hanging heavily in the air and on Haggar’s mind.

 

“Never, my lord.”

 

She stepped over to Lance and gently pushed a little energy at his temples. He immediately jolted awake, shrieking out a word she didn’t understand in his native language.

 

“My young Paladin, it is midday. This is no time to be asleep.”

 

“Awh, and I was having the nicest dream.” Lance grunted.

 

“Oh? Pray tell, what did it contain.’ Haggar looked at him with a certain degree of respect. Though he was clearly a biological inferior, he had fortitude that one so frail should not possess. He had the determination of a warrior, if precious little else.

 

“You, not alive.” Lance shot back immediately. Haggar laughed.

  
“Amusing, Paladin. However I am not so sure; rarely do creatures dream of revenge when they despair. They dream of home, of a small comfort that makes their plight less ghastly.” Lance’s face turned melancholy as he stared at the floor. “What was it, young Paladin?”

 

“Nothing.” The creature’s face, though dark, took a reddish tint. It looked like embarrassment?

 

“Perhaps what was not an appropriate question. Who is it?” Lance scowled before steeling himself. She had grown accustomed to that face; it was a face that said he had no more games to play but simply would not cooperate.

 

She lashed out with violet lightning, striking him hard against his shoulder.

 

“You gave yourself away, Paladin. That rosy tint on your skin communicates what you are unwilling to. You dreamt of someone dear. Your lover back on Earth, I wonder?” He didn’t immediately react. “No? Perhaps someone closer. Aboard the Altean Castleship?” Lance turned a darker shade of red.

 

“This isn’t the usual ‘give us the secret of Voltron’ crap.” Lance breathed out each word harshly. He was exhausted and that wound on his shoulder burned enough it felt like it was on fire.

 

“We all wear our armour, Paladin. And all armours have a weakness. I wonder whether this object of your affections is the Altean Princess?” Lance chuckled a little but did not react otherwise. “No, I think not. That leaves then the Green Paladin.” Again, no reaction.

 

“Give this up, witch. I’d rather you get it over with and zap me until I pass out again.”

 

“Then it is not one of the females?” Lance visibly recoiled at her bluntness. “Such things are not unheard of among the Galra, Paladin. Though they are of course discouraged for their lack of productivity. Who then, I wonder. The Black Paladin? Surely not the Yellow? Only the Red remains.”

 

Lance made a conscious effort not to react but hearing of the Red Paladin was enough. He turned his face away to hide the blush he felt blooming.

 

“A victory, at least. Drawing any information from you has proven troublesome Paladin but I have succeeded.” Haggar walked toward him and cradled his face firmly, staring into those wide eyes with her own empty yellow ones. “You cannot save him with your silence, Paladin.”

 

“I can sure as hell try.” For the first time Haggar saw something other than defiance in his eyes. She could see how he burned; she had clearly touched the right subject to ignite a fire within him.

 

“And you will fail. You and all the Paladins. You will never destroy the Galran Empire; given time we will seize Voltron and take each and every one of the Paladins. You will see your Red Paladin again but only before you all die for the glory of Zarkon.”   
  
Without even thinking, Lance swung his legs backward and pushed forward with his moment, kicking her square in the jaw. He carried little force but she was not expecting it; she fell backwards, sprawling over the console.

  
“Over. My. Dead. Body,” He hissed. She steadied herself for a moment, turning to him with little more than indignant hatred.

 

“Perhaps that is the idea, foolish Paladin.”

 

The air crackled with her vengeance.


	3. Best laid plans...

“Allura, on your right!” The Blue Lion narrowly avoided the frankly suicidal dive of two Galran fighters. The tail laser turned to face them, vaporising each in quick succession before she dived behind another asteroid.

It was actually quite a clever hiding place, concealing something as unwieldy as a Galran battlecruiser inside a planetary ring formation. The rings surrounded a particularly large and forbidding gas giant called Herebrus orbiting an unremarkable dwarf star on the fringes of known space. These sorts of fields usually contained high densities of asteroids, enough that it would be perilous to move such a large ship in unless truly desperate. However, the advantage was the concentration of various minerals made it very hard to get good sensor readings.

The battlecruiser had played cat and mouse with the Paladins and the Castleship for three weeks straight, first using wormhole travel and then conventional Faster Than Light drives after the battlecruiser exhausted it’s limited supply of drive materials. They’d hopped around the two galaxies visiting the remotest corners of the universe before finally cornering the battlecruiser out here in orbit of Herebrus.

“Paladins, I’m struggling to get any form of targeting lock with the main cannon. Whoever moved that ship into the asteroid field is one hell of a pilot!” Coran had remained aboard the Castleship, hoping to blast away at the battlecruiser from a distance allowing the Paladins to infiltrate it. In theory, the Castleship had superior firepower to the Battlecruiser and should have been able to breach the shields fairly easily

But, as ever, the plan didn’t go quite as intended.

“Guys, this isn’t working!” Keith blasted his way through another three fighters that sought to flank them. Galran ships seemed to have an infinite supply of throw away fighters and this one was no exception. Eventually the swarm tactics would take at least one lion down and then it’d be game over.

“Can we attack the cruiser directly?” Shiro this time. He and Hunk were back to back, covering one another’s rear quarter as more and more of the little hornets surrounded them.

“Only the Voltron Sword will be strong enough to get through the shields. Otherwise we need the Castle’s bow cannon.” Pidge responded. That was the entire centre of the plan.

Under normal circumstances it would be easy: form Voltron, cut the battlecruiser into metal sashimi, extract information from the crew or database. However the absence of Lance was proving particularly troublesome; While they could physically form Voltron, Allura struggled to hold on to form for more than a few minutes and was completely burned out afterward. They needed Voltron to be at top fighting capacity before and after formation; it just wasn’t a safe option.

“What if we combined the firepower of all 5 lions at once?” Hunk suggested. He appeared to be the only one not doing too badly, no surprise given his Lion’s reinforced structure.

“Well it certainly can’t help,” Keith muttered.

“Keith. Alright Paladins, form up!”

All 5 lions converged on one another, leaving an armada of little fighters trailing in their wake. At next to point blank range they opened fire, pouring every last shred of firepower at their disposal at the invisible barrier in front of them. The shields erupted into a brilliant cascade of shimmering lights, rippling under the torment the Lions subjected it to. For a moment it looked as though it would falter but it remained stubbornly intact.

“Dammit. Alright what if we try and get in close and hit it hand to hand?” Keith was getting frustrated with their apparent ineptitude and so continued to take pot shots at the battlecruisers shields, doing little but sending a light ripple off into space.

“No dice Keith. The shield prevents physical contact as well as energy,” Pidge responded.

“Fucking great.”

“Coran, any luck locking in on the Battlecruiser?” Allura asked tersely. It was clear she was beginning to tire. They didn’t have long before she’d lose control of the Lion and that was bad news for ALL of them.

“Still can’t get a decent match. I don’t want to blast a lion of the sky with this thing.”

Keith remembered something. When he and Lance were out on a mission last (which everyone decided was an extremely poor choice afterwards) he had boasted for ages about discovering some new thing in the Lion. Like an echolocation thing. Honestly Keith wasn’t really paying an awful lot of attention as Lance had been particularly irritating that day but it sprang to mind.

“Red...Could you patch me through to Allura and the Blue Lion?” Sure thing. An almost imperceptible click signalled the channel was open.

“Keith…?”

“Listen Blue, Allura. The only way we can actually hit that Battlecruiser is if Coran can find it. I know the Blue Lion has some special locator tech in there somewhere. It might just get us out of this pinch.”

“How do yo…”

_I am not confident it can be safely used with the current pilot._

“Well, that hurt.” Allura sighed.

“Blue, it’s the only way we can get at that ship.”

If it were possible to hear the Lion churning the thoughts over in it’s head, they’d both be listening to it at this moment. Blue had the brain of the universe’s most advanced supercomputers not to mention eons of experience; all of this lead it to no conclusion whatsoever. In the end, it would have to take a punt and guess. The console next to Allura lifted up revealing a space for her bayard.

Immediately the ecolochation system fired up, blasting against the Galran battlecruiser. The other lions all manoeuvred around the Blue, keeping the enemy fighters at bay while Blue itself linked in the echo readings to the Altean castle ship.

“That’s it! Whatever you’ve done Allura, I’ve got it!”

“Then bloody fire!” Allura screamed.

The Castleship’s forward cannon fired a single brilliant lance into the night, slamming against the stricken cruiser’s energy barrier. It crumpled within seconds, allowing the beam to strike directly against the hull. It was a glancing blow off the starboard drive wing but it was enough.

The battlecruisers’ lighting flickered momentarily before failing. The drive wing hung loosely from the ship, only attached by warped and twisted metal at the forward-most edge. The sublight engines buried within it fizzled out and died along with any and all weapons emplacements.

“Uh guys…” Pidge momentarily sounded alarmed as the ship began to list to the starboard side, tearing through the small asteroids that it had until recently been it’s shelter. “The planet’s gravity...it can’t keep itself in orbit.”

“I think I might have overdone it slightly,” Coran whispered over the comms. Just fucking typical. “I guess getting into that asteroid field depleted their shields more than I predicted.”

“Everyone get on that damn ship. Pidge how long do we have?” Keith, Hiro and Hunk were already hurtling toward the ailing cruiser. The fighters had pretty much abandoned their attack now; all of them realised that without the cruiser, they were essentially dead men. None of the fighters were capable of faster than light travel.

“Running the numbers...mass of the ship, gravitational force in g, current velocity….I reckon you have 12 minutes before the ship reaches the atmosphere. You might have a few minutes after that but a thing that massive travelling at speed will either burn up quick or be squashed like a cola can.”

“Keith, I’ll cut through the hull around the bridge then me and Hunk will try and slow it’s descent into the atmosphere. You’ve got to get the datacore or at least get hold of a prisoner or something. You good?” Galran DNA always gets me the shitty jobs.

“On it.”

The Black Lion raced ahead of the pack, tearing a delicate hole just behind the great warship’s command centre. Moments later it joined the Yellow Lion in trying to stave off the inevitable demise for just a few more fractions.

“This thing is really heavy…” Hunk strained.

“It’s a space cruiser, of course it’s heavy!” Keith hissed as he landed the Lion on the deck. The perilous walk wearing gravity boots between the open maw of the lion and the torn hole in the back of the ship took much longer than he wanted. 8 Minutes. Running out of time.

Predictably, the command centre of the Galran ship was chaos. Most of the crew had already flung themselves into the nearest escape pods and jettisoned into space. Many of them would end up in the planetary ring, either becoming lost in it’s multitude or crashing into the collection of rocks. A grim fate but that’s war, right?

Consoles had been torn from their mountings while emergency klaxons of three different types sounded. The ship’s AI had managed to find the power, from somewhere, to erect a weak containment field around the room. Just enough to keep oxygen in but not enough to stop Keith entering.Looks like I don’t need DNA access after all. Somehow, artificial gravity and the main computer hard drives remained online while the rest of the ship remained dark. They really built these old buckets.

A lonely Galra remained. He stood at least a head taller than Keith, bulking considerably on his upper half as they all did.

“So what is this, captain down with the ship or?” Keith waved his bayard at the Galra who barely paid him any attention.

“Precisely that.”

“Come on buddy, you know the ship is doomed. You’ve got a chance to live if you come with me.” Keith advanced slowly, step by step. The Galra chuckled a little, turning from his console. Unarmed.

“We Galra live our life in service to the empire. We are defined by it; to die for it is a final honour.” Ugh so lame.

“What’s stopping me from knocking you cold and dragging your ass back with me?” Keith stepped closer.

“You’ll struggle to drag my ‘mass’ back to your vessel in time. Besides, I predict the artificial gravity generator will fail within the next minute or two making that journey all the more impossible.”

“Fucking hell you guys don’t make my life easy.” The Galra stepped forward. Instinctively Keith raised his bayard in defence, expecting an attack that never came.

“We are simply soldiers in other people’s war. I’m a man of honour and you claimed victory today; access my terminal. Anything you seek will be contained within.” The Galra stood aside. It was this uncharacteristic showmanship that led Keith to really look at the man. He was old; considerably older than any Galra he’d ever encountered before. His fur had begun to whiten at the tips of his ears and deep set wrinkles had set in around his eyes. Numerous old, time healed scars played across the surface of his face. The usually bright yellow eyes were dim and milky.

At times like this that Keith really didn’t want to know the face of the enemy. Times you realise that the vast majority of Galra are simply men and women doing their duty, going about their business. The empire they served was lead by a man of evil but did that make all of them evil to? This man must have children. Grandchildren perhaps, a wife waiting for him to come home after a long deployment. Now that would never happen; he would die out here in the vacuum of space or the crushing gravity of a backwater planet.

Keith didn’t have time for this. He plugged his suit into the computer, allowing it to search for the preprogrammed keywords. It downloaded personal logs, flight plans, itineraries, anything that might give them a lead on getting Lance back.

All the while the elderly Galra looked out of a forcefield covered hole in the side of the bridge at the planet they were falling towards. At this distance the cerulean planet consumed the entirety of the horizon and intricate storm fronts were visible across it’s surface.

“Come on, don’t let this place be your tomb.” Keith made one final appeal to reason. The Galra turned toward him, bowed his head softly and disable the forcefield. Keith’s suit automatically activated it’s grav boot function, stopping him from being sucked into the vacuum as the Galra before him had. The artificial gravity generator failed moments later, letting debris float freely within the vessel’s mass.

The walk back to the Lion was eerily quiet. He had about 3 minutes to get clear of the ship which was, in truth, plenty of time. It was enough time to mull over the consequence of their actions.

How many people were Voltron responsible for killing? Surely if the universe needs to be liberated then it needs liberating for the Galra as well, not just everyone else who happened to be born another species. _Why think about that shit right now? On the back of a battleship hurtling to it’s doom after witnessing a man commit suicide whilst walking in a complete vacuum; so emo_.

He simply hoped the data had been worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh, Lance? Are you okay?”

Lance snapped out of whatever dream he was in. The scent of springtime was pungent in the air, excited by insects wizzing about their business in the warmth. Rolling fields of grass laced with wildflowers stretched in front of him. Somewhere in the distance, a bird of prey called out among the noises of the meadows.

Whatever this place was, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Lance?” Lance turned to his side, completely unaware that he was not alone. Keith looked at him quizzically, as if Lance had been in another universe entirely (Which, for all intents and purposes, was true.)

 _What..the hell_? Keith wore a black tank top that clung to his defined frame like glue. A tartan blanket covered his lap completely though the edges of white hi-top trainers could be seen poking out from underneath them. A lonely daisy had found itself in his hair just above the left ear.

“Keith?” There was something about the way Keith’s eyes glistened in the sunlight that looked almost...too perfect.

“Earth to Lance.” Keith smiled broadly. When the hell did we get back to Earth. “Looked like you were gone with the fairies” Keith gently placed his hand upon Lances to their side. He didn’t shy away from the contact but it felt out of place.

 _Last I remember I was...on..._ The memory was clearly there by shrouded, beyond his sight. It felt like something that’s on the tip of the tongue but isn’t quite reachable.

“I’m here. Where are we anyway?” Lance looked around them. There looked to be a structure on the horizon, wooden and two stories tall. It was bordered by another, hollow fronted structure to the side.

“...we’re home? Where else would we be?” Keith looked at him like he was trying to be funny, a wry smile curling at the edge of his attempted sincere face. “On Earth. I can’t remember the name of the town down the road but we’re in Iowa somewhere.”

“What the quiznak? What about the war, the Zarkon and the lions and all that stuff?”

Whatever the hell was going on, it wasn’t right. How could he just forget the conclusion to what their life had become? His mind screamed at him that whatever was held beyond the edge of his consciousness had the answers but it just wouldn’t come to him. As beautiful as the setting was, it just felt...wrong.

“Wow, where have you been dumbass. We won, remember? The empire fell apart after we convinced enough planets to rebel. You were such a goofball in the victory ball afterwards,” Keith chuckled, looking down.

“Tch, I’m the life of ANY party,” Lance shot back.

“And a handful when you’re drunk.”

“Oh yeah? I bet you’re just as bad drunk.”

“Well I was drunk enough to make out with you in the bathroom wasn’t it?” Keith shot him a look of mischief. “And now look at us. The house was a good choice, by the way. Rustic charm and all that”

“When the fuck did I get the chance to get my life sorted out?”

“That’ll be me, sweetheart.” Keith winked.

Okay, he is definitely not okay. _I mean he’s gorgeous and apparently somehow i’ve bagged him but...sweertheart_?

It was this that made Lance look at the environment around him in more detail; and with time, little details made him doubt this world more and more. He noticed the bees that had begun to dance from flower to flower were in fact blue rather than yellow. The sky was more of a purple tint than it was blue, the smell of the air was less like flowers and more like something sweet being baked.

“This isn’t right.” Lance said simply.

The world, including Keith, shattered around him. The horizon now filled with the purple metallic expanse of the chamber that had been his home for the past few weeks. Around him soldiers clad in Galran armour stood guard, accompanied medics (if you could call them that) watching his reactions.

“You truly are remarkable, young human.”

Haggar paced in front of him with her hand clutching a vial of purple glowing liquid. Her hand held it softly, as if somehow trembling at the power it contained. She kept her gaze upon the vial while she walked, her other hand curled away within the folds of her robe.

“It is rare to find someone whose mind can’t be broken with this,” She gestured to the liquid. “Quintessence has so many uses. When applied and controlled in the right way, it can infect your dreams and conscious thoughts.”

“After all, what is perception but a way of your brain rendering what other parts of your body detect? Like all connected apparatus, those links are easy to tamper with. With the right equipment, I can make you see whatever I want.”

The idea itself was repulsive.

“And yet, you see through it’s deceptions. You’re unconscious self is particularly strong willed; try as I might, I cannot seem to convince you my fabrications are true.” Haggar looked at him with a hollow, dark smile. “There is nothing more satisfying than a true test.”

“I’m glad I’m keeping you entertained, m’am.” Lance spat out at her. Time itself had begun to lose meaning since his incarceration here. It could be a week, it could be years; without any sunlight or frame of reference he was blind to the passage of the universe.

The only good thing to come of all this was that no one else had been captured. He was sure Haggar would gloat about it if they had. That meant there was still hope. It meant Keith was still safe. _Keith_.

“It is of no matter. Just as much as I can make you see a beautiful picture, I can manipulate you to see any horror I wish,” Haggar gently took the vial of and placed it within a machine connected at his side.

“If I can’t convince you to part with your secrets and I can’t break your body, I’ll just have to tear it from the embers of your mind.”


	4. Scores to settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooops things got a bit dark.

“Keith, can we talk?”

_Great, all I need is Shiro giving me some lecture. Jeez._

“What is it Shiro?” _Seriously though he’s wearing that concerned Dad face._

“I’m a little worried about you. I know none of us are in the best frame of mind without Lance around but you seem really stressed.” _No fucking shit, genius._

“I’m fine. I just want to concentrate on getting him back.” _Leave it be, leave it be, leave it be._

“I understand that, we all do. Are you sure there’s nothing more going on?” _Fucksake dumbass just let it go._

“Shiro. I’m. Fine.”

“Keith, talk to me. It’s not like you to keep secrets from me and I know there’s more to this than you’re telling me.”

“Maybe I just don’t want to talk about it, okay? I need some fucking space.” _Get the hint, jackass. Leave me alone._

“Keith.” _Ugh, don’t pull that rank bullshit on me._ “I saw a flightplan on the Castle’s nav-computer. I know where you’re heading.”

“And what of it?”

“Don’t you think you’re letting this get a little personal? We have enough information from the Battleship to get some leads without going to Broozat.” _Wrong move, sir._

“You’re damn fucking right it’s personal, how couldn’t it be?! That little rat wanders around getting fat from suckling on the tits of the Empire while Lance rots in some prison somewhere, possibly being tortured if he isn’t already dead.” _I’m not crying, I’m just...frustrated._ “That fucker took him away from us. From me. Even if it doesn’t bring Lance back, I will watch him burn.”

“I understand how you feel Keith but re…”

“I don’t think you do Shiro. Not one fucking bit.”

“Then tell me, Keith. Don’t shut me out.” _Ah fuck it, you asked for it._

“How the hell would you feel if you didn’t get a chance to tell him the way you felt about him? He’s an asshole. He drove me insane on a pretty much daily basis but I….I loved it. And now he’s gone.” _Oh yeah, you look surprised_.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. But we’ll get him back Keith.”

“Yeah, I will. But first, I and Blue have a little date.”

* * *

 

“So...The weather is kind of weird on Broozat.”

Keith felt decidedly awkward sitting in the command chair of the Blue Lion. It wasn’t awkward simply because he had absolutely no input into the movements of the vessel (as the Lion was on autopilot and in control of itself), it was awkward because he didn’t feel right. This was Lances’ seat and Allura’s temporary one; not his.

_It has an unusual magnetosphere that affects weather patterns. Broozat is famous for it’s Red Lightning storms; if we did not have an alternative purpose, I would suggest stopping to view it._

“I’m pretty sure the view from here is better than one down there, Blue.”

_Conceded._

The Lion was surrounded on all sides by the most strikingly dark storm clouds, every so often illuminated by an arc of searing Red Lightning. The stormfront was the perfect way for the Lion to infiltrate the planet without alerting the Galra occupation forces; strange magnetic currents rendered conventional sensors next to useless.

“I’m surprised you wanted to come, Blue. And more surprised the other Lions didn’t have their say.” This was a highly unconventional move on Keith and Blue’s part. It was one thing to have more than a working relationship with another Lion but to actually go on a mission was entirely unheard of.

_Only the Red Lion approved, Fire Knight. This decision caused much debate among the Lions._

“Oh really?” Holy shit I wish I’d seen that.

_Indeed. The Red Lion agreed to allow me to accompany you out of a sense karmic justice. The Green and Yellow Lions were opposed to this intervention while the Black refrained from judgement._

Keith thought that made sense. Red was as tempestuous and stubborn as he was while Pidge and Hunk would certainly have disapproved of this if they had known. The Black Lion clearly took a more laissez-faire approach than Shiro did but ultimately Shiro hadn’t tried to stop him.

“Do you guys argue much?”

_Frequently. After all, you mirror us._

_Huh. Go figure._

The Lion dropped beneath the lowest levels of the dark cloud cover into the dark night below. In the distance, the capital city of the planet loomed. It was carved directly out of a mountain face. formed from the same rock of the mountain itself. It shimmered darkly, clearly showing signs of having an unusual metal alloy within it. Keith supposed it had something to do with avoiding the weather strikes.

“Best to set down outside the city itself. I’ll make my way on foot,” Keith donned his armour. It was not his usual Voltron suit, unmistakeable in its bright white and red finish. Rather he wore a dark, tight fighting armour piece that clung to his frame like it was made of lycra. It favoured movement over protection, with the the large plating only covering immobile sections of the chest and legs. It’s dark, deep purple clearly gave away it’s origins.

_I will monitor you. Find the trader at the designated coordinates._

Making his way from the hidden Lion to the city limits was more painless than expected. As expected, Galra foot soldiers patrolled the city walls but they were poorly placed and clearly ill-equipped. These were little more than policemen, rather than any real standing opposition. Keith could slip past them without attracting attention easily.

Broozat’s capital, Zati, was laid out simply. A series of ever narrowing circles from the ground to the top with the less affluent generally consigned to the lower levels while the rich and mighty occupied the upper ones. Keith didn’t have a particularly lofty goal; the information trader used a small hidden shop front in a market on the 5th level up. It was the lowest level with any form of starport on it.

Sneaking from doorway to doorway before hitching a ride on an errant transit lift proved simple. Guard presence inside the city walls was even lower than outside. Keith pondered whether this planet had any real strategic value to the Empire or not; clearly they didn’t supply the garrison with much to defend it. So much the better for me.

Shit. Keith narrowly avoided running head first into a pair of soldiers. One had taken his battle helmet off and stood smoking something that looked like a cigarette while the other talked idly.

“Yeah, well this tour of duty is my last mandatory one. I’ll be able to go home to the wife and kids this time,” The first with the helmet on spoke. The voice was synthetic, a byproduct of the translation software buried in Keith’s suit.

“Oh yeah? I think I’ll do a couple of optional rotations after I get past mandatory,” The smoking one said nonchalantly. “Never really had time to find a girl before so might as well make the money while it’s sweet.”

“Ah, I’ve done my bit for Lord and Empire. Aczahna is waiting for me at home. I might even make it back before our little one joins us.”

 _Ah hell._ Not for the first time, Keith began to question their fight. It’s so easy to go to war with someone when they are simply an evil, mindless empire bent on domination. However, seeing first hand how alive these people were made it much much harder. Every time they fought against the Empire, they potentially sent people to the grave. How many husbands, wives and children had he personally taken from families waiting at home? _Sometimes I wish I never got dragged into this bullshit._

_You are distracted, Fire Knight._

Keith shuffled from an alleyway across a street when the two guards had shifted their focus, traversing the final barrier before the market place.

“Nothing to worry about, Blue.” Keith said in the softest whisper. He knew the Lion would be communicating...well...through the mind or whatever but he found it easier to vocalise.

_I worry not. The Galran Empire is not it’s people, it is the manifest destiny of it’s despot. You know the greater good is served by the sacrifices of those that choose the wrong side._

“That’s cold.” The worst thing is he knew Blue was right.

The marketplace was not exactly what Keith had envisaged. It was little more than a wide street with stools sprawling along every edge, each of them covered with an awning. These sorts of pop up constructs were usually taken down each night but they didn’t bother here. Some of the hardier wares were left on their stools.

 _I wonder why people don’t steal the stuff then?_ There aren’t anywhere near enough guards to be a deterrent. Maybe something else keeps people in line.

A single door remained open at the very end of the street. It wasn’t illuminated to invite others to pass in; rather this door was one you entered when you had insider knowledge of the vendor within. Though Keith couldn’t quite make it out in the darkness, he was sure there was the silhouette of someone (or something) both tall and heavily set inside the doorway.

  
“Eyes on target location,” He said, almost to himself. He knew Blue would be monitoring through the suits biometrics system. In preparation, he unsheathed a weapon. Appropriately he left his bayard back at the castle; he felt somehow it was inappropriate to sully a weapon of noble intent with something as carnal as vengeance. This was more the work of the Malmorran blade gifted to him so long ago from a Galran family he never knew he had.

_It would be wise to dispatch the guard quickly. The less time you spend dealing with the Broker the better._

“No shit…” Keith muttered to himself. He launched himself up a set of boxes and onto the low roof of the right hand side of the street. The flat roofs of each building connected together with only marginal height differences, allowing him to leap from building to building without much difficulty.

At the end, he swung down from the roof and launched himself at the figure inside the doorway. The creature was barely able to gasp before it was slammed into the wall behind, knocked cold with the force of impact. A pair of eyes on stalks twitched before falling limp.

“What is the meaning of all this commo…” The 8 armed avian stopped mid sentence when he saw his protector beneath Keith’s feet. “Oh no.”

“You,” Keith lurched toward him, grasping the flailing creature in the air with rage induced strength. “You’re the broker aren’t you?”

“Uhm yes, yes, I am, I am. Please just...put me down, and we can talk about what you want,” The creature spoke quickly, quickly shifting his eyes from Keith’s burning face to the Galran sword held at his throat.

“Oh, what I want is long gone. But I can make do with you for now,” Keith glared.

“I don’t understand…”

“Do you recognise my species? Pretty unique in this galaxy I’m told, surely you’ll remember someone pretty similar.”

“Yes, yes, someone just like you came a while ago. A satisfied customer with the information he needed! Wasn’t easy to get either,” The Broker rambled, trying to deflect attention away from the elephant in the room. Keith launched across a table, knocking a computer terminal and several hastily scrawled notes across the floor.

“Lying sleezebag, you fucking sold him out!” Keith leapt at him, knocking him firmly against the wall behind.

“That’s not true!”

“Bullshit.” Keith opened a slot in his armour and pulled out a little audio recorder.

 _“We received a tip off from a “concerned citizen” on Broozat giving the whereabouts of the Blue Paladin of Voltron. Though I was skeptical, it appears the “Broker” as he is informally known was accurate. We have tracked the Paladin to the Taladansaar facility where we intend to capture him. I recommend the Broker is compensated appropriately for his service to the Galran Empire. Vrepit Sa._ ”

“Quiznak.”

“Now, I’m pretty sure this is the Broker’s office. I’m pretty sure you fit the description of the Broker. That means you’re the piece of shit that sold out Lance.”

The Broker by now had realised this was not something he could buy his way out of and had reached a logic impasse. He’d never been in a situation where the right application of supply and demand wouldn’t get him out of trouble; what else would any sentient creature do in that situation but panic?

“You must understand Paladin that this was business! I meant no harm, I simply gave information. I really did not expect the Empire to take it seriously! I am not responsible for doing anything to your friend.” Very much the wrong thing to say.

“You’re not responsible?! The fuck aren’t you. I lost him because of you. They’d never have found him without you giving him away. You’ve fucked over the universe and for what? Money? The Galra turning a blind eye?” He punctuated each question with the blade pressing closer and closer to the Broker’s neck line. “You. Did. This.”

“I can give you information on where they might have taken him!”

“Oh I know you can. However there’s a small problem with that,” Keith looked at him with nothing short of unadulterated disgust. “I don’t need it. We ripped the data from the Cruiser you sold him out to right before I sent it’s burning wreck to be crushed in the maw of a Gas Giant. I’ve already killed hundreds, if not thousands, of Galra to get him back. If I have to, I will set this universe on fire before I give him up.”

“Sadly for you, this makes you entirely. Fucking. Expendable.” The Broker looked at him with abject terror. That’s the fucking spirit. Keith smirked softly before preparing to lunge the sword home.

In a surprising show of strength, the Broker swung three arms out and struck the paladin square in the chest. Keith staggered and fell back into a chair, more caught off guard than anything. The Broker bolted for the doorway, falling forward onto all of his arms which gave him a boost as he made for the street. _Oh no you don’t_.

Steadying himself, Keith shot out after him. Though Keith was fast, the Broker could maintain distance from him. _I won’t let that bastard escape from me_. The Broker made for the largest structure built onto the city walls on this level: The starport.

“You two, stop right there!” It was inevitable they’d cross the path of a patrol at some point. The Broker tore past the two guards wandering down the street, Keith moments behind. The Galra drew their weapons but didn’t fire, mindful of their mandate to ensure order rather than start a shooting contest. They each set off in pursuit, one radioing in the chase to the command centre many floors above them.

By now, the Broker was gaining distance on Keith. He was agile but lacked stamina for a long engagement. He could feel his quarry slipping through his fingers.

“Blue, A little help here!” Keith crashed his way through the swinging doors into the starport. A full detachment of Galra had already taken station at the security post. The Broker had vanished.

“Shit.” Keith launched himself at them, using one of the security booths as cover before they began firing. He moved from booth to booth, closing the gap between him and the robotic soldiers the Galra favoured. _Gotcha_.

The first fell to an aggressive sliding tackle from behind the booth, using his momentum to carry his blade across the automaton’s legs. He swung through another two, cutting them to the floor while others swept toward him. Their programming prevented them using their laser rifles while they risked striking another friendly asset, something Keith used to expert advantage. Fuelled by rage and frustration, he cut through them in quick succession.

_The Broker has reached landing pad 23C. There is a craft preparing preflight checks._

An overlay of Keith’s route was laid out on the visor over his eyes, directing him up two levels. For the first time, Keith accepted he might not be able to reach him on time. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

Sure enough, upon reaching the edge of the flight bay he heard the telltale sound of a sublight plasmastream engine kicking into drive. _Fuck!_ The door opened as the ship tore into the atmosphere, within moments lost to the storm.

“Fuck it.” Though it mattered little to the overall cause of getting Lance back, Keith had kid himself into believing the Broker posed a threat to the end goal of stopping the Empire. He’d go to ground now and resurface when the time was right, probably continuing to funnel information to the Empire. Keith had one chance to end that risk and he blew it. Revenge for Keith was just a pleasant side note, of course.

A brilliant red beam illuminated the clouds ahead of them followed by an explosion. In the darkness of the cloud cover it was impossible to determine what had fired the weapon but the ship it struck was clearly the one the Broker had made his escape in. It’s silhouette dropped from the sky, exploding upon contact with a hill side barely visible in the distance.

 _I would suggest exfiltrating immediately._ Blue’s warning sounded like a really good idea right about now.

* * *

 

“That was you that shot the ship down, wasn’t it?” Keith had waited till the Lion was safely outside the occlusion zone set up around Broozat before mentioning it. It had taken no small degree of cunning to slip past the now heavily defended city but he had managed, finding the Lion almost on the edge of the walls rather than a mile or so away as expected.

_Yes._

“Forgive me but…”

_The Voltron Lions represent the noblest traits the Alteans valued. Princess Allura views us with reverence as we enshrine all that which they hold dear. That being said, we are not perfect. Sapience comes with qualities that are less than perfect, just as biological life has proven._

Keith pondered on this. It was true, Allura did speak of the Lions like they were somehow beyond the foibles of normal life. He had just accepted that as part of the deal, foolishly it now seemed.

“You wanted revenge just as I did.” He said with finality.

_You are correct, Fireknight. The Paladin of the Starsea is not only my chosen pilot but a trusted friend. His plight should not go unpunished._

“You did kill the man though?”

_You intended to do the same._

“Yeah but it doesn’t feel right.”

_Then it remains our secret, if you are uncomfortable with my decision._

The truth is, Keith really wasn’t that bothered at all.


	5. The Rescue Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here comes the big moment, split into two parts.

"I'm glad you could all join us today. It is an honour to stand with so many allies in the fight against Zarkon and the Empire," Allura stood atop a platform rising a small distance above the crowd.

Voltron had called in every favour. Every ally they had gathered across the two galaxies that was in a position to help rallied aboard the Altean castleship, bringing with them a small army of troops and a ragtag assortment of starships. The Blades had managed to muster three Galran Star Cruisers to their cause while a vast collection of fighters, converted freighters, frigates and corvettes gathered with them. For the first time in potentially thousands of years, a standing force was created for the sole intention of attacking the Galra head on.

It took a while to decode the information from the Broker but it, combined with the memory core extracted from the Battlecruiser, gave them the location for Lance. They were holding him on a base known only as Vradis Ta; "Hellmouth" in Galran. The Blades knew of it but spoke in hushed tones whenever it was mentioned. Safe to say it was perhaps the most heavily guarded prison facility in the known universe.

"We stand before you today for two reasons. Firstly, to offer an uncomfortable truth. And second to ask for your help in our time of need." Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hulk stood flanking her either side while Coran piloted the ship from the bridge. Each of them wore their full battle dress minus helmets; behind them, the Lions stood in the distance.

"It isn't common knowledge yet but we suffered a terrible blow within the last few weeks. Lance, the Blue Paladin, has been captured by the Galra." Shocked gasps and a flurry of chatting filled the chamber. "Lance, like all the Voltron pilots, is critical in the formation of Voltron and is indispensable. Through more luck than judgement, I have managed to fill in for him for a time," Allura looked downwards and sighed. "But Voltron is diminished without him."

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" An onlooker shouted.

"We're doomed without Voltron," Spoke another, seemingly between him and his kin. The murmurs increased with the occasional shout all aimed at Allura.

"Perhaps we should have done; if you want my apology for our decision I offer it gladly. However, Voltron remains our best hope for freedom from the Galra. It is the only fighting force that stands a chance of fighting toe to toe with the Galran fleet." Most of the murmurs died down. No one could really argue that point. "We have searched across the galaxy for leads to Lance's location and, through a combination of covert ops and pinpoint strikes, we have the data we need."

A large holographic image of the two galaxies appeared above them. Quickly the map shifted into Andromeda, narrowing down into a lightly travelled region most starmaps referred to as "The Starmarsh" for it's seemingly endless nebula which made it challenging indeed to track anything. It was the perfect place to hide something, especially something big. The map continued to narrow in on a dull little star system right in the heart of the Starmarsh, a system so insignificant it didn't even have a name. The map only gave it is stellar reference: IPX-339. A single world orbited the star.

"This is Vradis Ta," The crowd once again spoke in hushed tones at the name. "You know what it is. It's a fortress buried in the depths of a lifeless planet surrounded by a sophisticated orbital defence network. It should be impenetrable. Unless, You have appropriate access codes. It took a great deal of time and money to secure them but they are in our possession."

"We have already secured a landing craft to sneak the Voltron operatives onto the planet and into the base; with the help of a few Marmorran operatives, we believe we can infiltrate the facility and recover Lance. What we won't be able to do is get off world without being shot down easily. This is where you come in." The map changed showing a tactical overlay of space around the planet.

"We have assembled the fleet here to essentially create a diversion. Firstly, we will use the wormhole generator on the castle ship to move to the edge of the planetary system. With the assistance of the castleship and it's shields, we want you to attack the defence grid directly and drag any patrolling Galra ships into the fray as well. While Voltron is on the planet below we will search for a way to disable the defence system if there is one. If there isn't we'll simply extract as fast as we can and withdraw the fleet."

"It is a simple plan and fraught with dangers but without Lance we have no real hope of getting Voltron back to fighting capacity."

The room echoed with sceptical voices. Though no one was outright unwilling to participate it was obvious this would be a battle impossible to win with considerable casualties and for what?

"How do we know Lance is still alive?" Regent Azust from Prosh called.

"We don't, for sure. The last data indicated he was alive but this is two weeks out of date." More murmurs.

"Will he be in a condition to pilot the Lion if he is retrieved alive?" General Hadara from some planet whose name immediately escaped her.

"Again, we don't know. Altean healing technology is extremely potent but it was never programmed with human physiology."

"Princess, we all respect you and Voltron for doing amazing things for our worlds and the Galaxies at large. But how can you expect us to commit our forces to an attack like this with so little guarantee of success?" Allura moved to speak but a hand gently held her back. She looked at the figure clad in white and red, mouth agape.

"Because the galaxy is fucked without it."  _Might not be diplomatic but what the hell_. "Look, I get it. I really do. Why would you commit so many of your forces in open defiance of the Empire? If I were in your shoes I would be pretty much the same." Keith stepped down from the platform and walked into the crowd.

"But consider this; Voltron is the only reason most of you are standing in this room today. We've saved every single one of the planets you come from either from being enslaved or utterly destroyed. Surely we have proved to you by now how important and valuable Voltron is to the continuation of our way of life, whatever that may look like." Keith walked among them, from table to table. He nodded and greeted those he could remember while looking from table to table.

"This isn't just about Voltron either. We're asking as a personal favour for all of us. All of the Paladins come from a backwater world in the middle of nowhere; in fact, the likelihood of us ever going home while we fight this war is pretty slim. We gave up everything we knew for the cause. None of us are bitter or regret that choice. However, if we are willing to make sacrifices for the benefit of everyone we ask that you can do the same." Keith had done the round across the room and stopped on the steps up to the raised platform the rest of the team remained on.

"If not for us then help us for Lance. He's the first person in this room that would charge headlong at an entire battalion of foot soldiers with nothing more than his bayard and a prayer if he thought it might save someone's life. He touched the lives of so many of you here in ways none of us," He gestured up to the platform. "Are able to. Half of the things we've done as part of Voltron were done because Lance insisted it was the right thing to do. You know what? It fucking kills me to say but mostly he was right. Lance has a quality most of us don't; he remains positive no matter how terrible the outlook was. Hell half the time I thought we were all gonna die but that asshole simply doesn't believe in the wrong outcome."

"Maybe once, just once, we could all think a bit like Lance if it means we get to bring him home."

The room fell silent.

"Well. That must be the most I've heard you ever speak," The Blade captain stepped down, placing a firm hand against Keith's shoulder. He took off his helmet, advancing into the crowd. People parted out of the way as he moved; whether out of respect or a show of fear remained to be seen. He stood tall, far taller than Keith and broader than any of Voltron. White hair stretched him his back down toward his waistline, kept in check by pointed purple ears lined with a gentle fur. "Are we to stand idly by while four teenagers and their captain fight our war for us? We were a people of art and culture once, something the universe has forgotten. If I have my way we will remember the old ways. We cannot do it alone; we have been waiting for millennia for the answer to our problems."

He turned dramatically toward the platform. "That is the answer. Are we to live in fear forever?" That got the attention of the crowd. A few shouts of agreement. "Now is the hour. Voltron can defeat Zarkon but only we can help rebuild Voltron. They have given us so much and are we to refuse them when the call?"

"If Voltron calls, the Blades of Marmorra will answer. Who else will?!" The crowd ignited.

 _Huh. Maybe we're not such a shitty species after all_.

* * *

 

"Keith."

The startled figure leapt forward and nearly fell over the landing claw of the shuttle next to him.

"Shiro, whats up?"

"Are you okay?"  _Here we go_.

"Never better." The held one another's looks for a good minute or two, conducting a minor battle of wills. Keith respected Shiro immensely; not only was Shiro one of the heroes he'd treated with the greatest reverence he had become a valuable friend in the time away from home. That being said, Shiro had an uncomfortable tendency to be a) a little bit nosy and b) a complete clucking motherhen when it came to his team. Keith naturally rebelled against it at any opportunity.

"Look, I know you're going to start about that trip with Blue..." Keith turned and started to wander around the foot of Red, not bothing to see if Shiro was still following him. "Blue has been talking to me on and off since Lance went away. It was something me and Blue had to do together and everyone got what they wanted from it. I know it's not the Voltron way to exact vengeance or anything like that but I needed it. Frankly I think Blue needed it. I don't expect you to approve but trust me when I say it was a mutual decision."

"I know," Keith turned to Shiro. The elder wore a gentle, if slightly amused smile. "I talk to my Lion too, you know. What I or any of the others think about it doesn't matter. Blue's just as sentient as we are and she made the decision to go with you. What happened while you were gone is done."

Keith sighed and visibly relaxed.

"You aren't angry with me?"

"Of course not. Worried perhaps but that's my job as your best friend." Shiro crossed the distance between them and put his hand firmly on Keith's shoulder. "We'll get him back."

Keith was usually remarkably good at hiding his emotions but the immense pressure of a year's worth of turmoil fell upon him at that moment. Without really thinking about it he leant forward and clung to Shiro, silently letting frustrated tears form at the edge of his eyes.  _Shit_. He'd be damned if he showed himself truly sobbing in front of Shiro but maybe just maybe this okay.

Shiro respectfully allowed Keith to do whatever he needed.

"Thanks." Keith sniffed out.

"Don't mention it. I'll try not to tease you about it," Shiro winked.

"I'll kill you if you do."

"I don't doubt that for a moment. Anyway, I actually came to ask how you want to do this. This is pretty much your pet mission so you call the shots."

"Uh, I'm not really the plans guy. That was...that's Lance's job. I guess we sneak in, find where he's being kept, bust him out and blow up as much shit as we can in the process?"

"Short, sweet, easy to remember. It'll go to bits the moment the fleet engages anyway so no point making it complicated."

"Like all our plans, hah." Keith smiled softly.

"Lets get ready bro. Your prince awaits." If Shiro hadn't been walking away, Keith would have slapped that little grin off his face.  _Prince, pft. If he's the damsel then clearly I'm the fucking Prince_.

Within a few minutes, he'd climbed aboard the Galran transport ship along with a contingent of Marmorran commandoes. Allura, Pidge, Hulk and Shiro had each made it to their Lions and begun the preflight checks. Each of their hangers contained a myriad of small attack craft that had hastily been retrofitted with weapons and other fitments for war. The motley assortment would have to be enough to get them through.

 _Keith. I hope you bring him home_.

"Thanks Red. I hope you'll be waiting for me when we break out of that place."

_Wouldn't miss it._

The moodlighting of the castleship changed to a darker tone as the wormhole drive fired into life. It took enormous quantities of energy just to power it hence every non-essential bit of power would be diverted to the drive. A momentary feeling of nausea as the ship passed through the portal was all they needed. The ability to traverse a galaxy within mere fractions of an instant.

"Infiltrator team, you are a go." Coran cut the channel as soon as he was finished.

The Galran shuttle powered out of the Castleship's bay and into the murky depth of the nebula. The fleet had all travelled using the Castleship's wormhole system while the Three Galran cruisers had spent the last few days getting close via conventional FTL drive. When the time came, they'd drop in the battlefield last.

"We're passing outside the protection of the nebula, we'll be on their scanners momentarily," One of the commandos said absent-mindedly. Keith really should have taken the time to learn their names before they potentially gave their lives to keep him and Lance safe.

Before them, the vast defences of Vradis Ta awaited them. A blue haze covered the entire planet, occasionally shimmering as stellar debris bounced off the protective barrier. Countless orbital platforms, each of them the size of a battleship, hung outside the barrier field while fighter patrols darted across the vista. A single Galran warship remained in orbit; there was no real need for any more. The defence platforms were in theory more than strong enough on their own to withstand a sizeable fleet and, as far as the Galra were aware, no such force had been mustered in centuries.

"Transmitting passage code."

A series of low frequency mechanical keys signalled the opening of the communications system.

"Now we know if it's real or not..." The copilot said darkly.

The Galra had long ago done away with the need for an actual air-traffic controller to maintain control over facilities such as these. An automated friend/foe system governed by passcodes and an itinerary system governed entrance and exit to a facility such as this. Special codes were produced for one time access to a facility when a ship was diverted; otherwise scheduled craft used a specific code for that purpose.

They had no way to know what sort of code this was.

The moments passed by like eons with nothing but the distant murmur of the plasma engines behind them. Finally, a red com panel glowed purple as the code was accepted.

"That's test number 1 finished," Keith whispered, patting the pilot on the back.

"Looks like the trip to the Broker was worthwhile."

"Once we've landed, can you hold the landing pad for us?" The co-pilot picked up a particularly large auto-rifle and grinned.

"Of course, _Ahzai_." 

"What?" The pilot and copilot shared a look.

"It means..ah..Feisty Cub."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."  _That's the worst nickname in the entire universe. I mean really._

"Well you're sparky kid. But you're a little small for a Galra."

"I'm not even fully Galra."

"That's Galra enough for us." It was a touch endearing. He barely knew any of them besides those that presided over the trials he undertook nearly a year ago but they still included him as if he were one of them.

"Coming up on the shield," The barrier opened as expected, allowing the ship to enter the atmosphere. As quickly as it had opened, it closed behind them.  _Trapped_. 

They flew headstrong into a heavy snow storm. This world was at the outer edge of it's solar system, far from the dim light of it's star. The rays of daylight cast precious little heat leaving the planet to be enveloped in frozen ice. The base itself was built part into a frozen glacier, part in the sheer rock beneath it.

"Landing coordinates received. Okay, once we're down you're on your own. We'll hold the landing craft for as long as possible. Hopefully the fireworks upstairs should be enough of a distraction." Keith nodded.

"Lets do this."

The shuttlecraft descended into the ice cavern approaching the landing pad. Though they had largely been ignored till now due to the squeaky clean access codes, a small detachment of automated soldiers moved to greet the crew of the ship; standard procedure for an impromptu visit.

The shuttle set itself down upon the ground.

"On three..." Keith sat hidden behind storage boxes as the pressure door dropped.

"To hell with that," The co-pilot stood up grappling the auto-rifle. "Vrepit-Sa!" Without warning he unloaded the clip directly at the drone soldiers, each of whom fell to the ground or exploded on contact. It took only seconds to dispatch them all.

"Subtle." Keith commented with amusement.

"Well, we'd never get past them. Besides, these boys are going to be a little busy in about..." he glanced at a small time display in his armour. "10 seconds or so?"

They made the run for the door, their genetic code being sufficient to trigger access doors as needed.

"We need a control room or something to get a map."

_What was that about not having a plan?_

* * *

 Lance screamed.

Haggar had clearly lost her patience. Zarkon was not a man known to wait for results; he demanded achievement at his beck and call. Reality be damned; the universe would bend to his will alone. Unfortunately, the human had proven far more resilient than anyone had expected. Though his body was frail and required constant medical attention, his mind remained resilient. There was no denying he'd likely suffer a degree of psychological trauma but she just couldn't break him.

It was incredible really that such a diminutive creature had willpower beyond her previous subjects.  She had tried illusion after illusion, torture of all kinds and even tried to play on his emotional weaknesses but nothing was working. Haggar had waited a thousand years to be this close to getting to Voltron and this insolent boy was all that stood in the way.

"You test my patience, Paladin," Haggar didn't even bother to contain her irritation. Lance, just as before, hung manacled to an apparatus dropped from the ceiling with his toes just about touching the floor. A growing number of scars and lesions remained unhealed on his skin.

In his current state, she estimated he would have days left before his body finally gave up.

"Y...you don't say," Lance spluttered, spitting a droplet of blood on the floor. He mustered the strength to look upwards, throwing her a trademark glare.

Haggar paced across to him, grasping at his chin with a firm hand. It was clear she was in no mood for games today.

"You are weak. You will die within days and even our physicians will not be able to stop it," She dropped his chin, letting him slump downwards. "You will get your wish to die with your secret intact at this rate."

 _At least I'll die without giving anything away_. The questions were always along the same lines; Where is the home base of the Castleship or how can we track it? Every so often she'd try to throw him off with a personal question but it always came back to the meet of it before long.

The truth is, she wasn't a good interrogator. If quintessence didn't give her the answers then she was stumped. Luckily the one thing Quintessence couldn't directly influence was one's willpower, something clearly Lance had in spades. He had a feeling even she would admit that the inevitable had been coming for some time.

"If...I'm so weak, why haven't you...broken me yet witch?"

Haggar narrowed her eyes at him and flung a short, sharp tendril of lightning at his bare chest.

"Don't test me, human."  _I've already won, bitch_.

Something caught his attention; a red flashing button on the console behind her. It seems she too noticed it as she turned, stabbing a gnarled finger at it. She hissed in what he assumed was her native language, receiving a hurried reply from someone on the other end of the receiver.

"It seems, young human, Voltron has found you," She flashed a mouth of angular teeth at him. "And I thought we wouldn't have a chance to meet you companions."

_The fuck are they thinking?_

Obviously Lance wouldn't reject a chance at freedom but surely they wouldn't be able to bust him out. They're just dooming themselves.

"Do you believe they'll make it this far?" Who could tell.

The answer took less time than he thought.

The door shattered behind them, knocking Haggar to her knees mostly due to surprise. Lance might honestly have cried at the figure in the doorway.

"You!" Haggar hissed at him. Keith holstered the rifle he had been sporting into a holder on his back, instead seeking the Marmorran blade handed to him through the generations. Lance thought that feral look would, in any other situation, be a little bit sexy. Truthfully though he looked to be ready to set the galaxy on fire.

"Let him go." Keith advanced into the room with purpose, blade held in front of him. Haggar responded with a sharp bolt of lightning aimed straight at him as she used her other hand to push herself off to the right. Keith angled the blade just in time to intercept the bolt, parrying it toward the roof line. Maybe the Marmorran's made it deliberately? Who cared.

"Do not fool yourself. You are no match for me," Haggar looked confident as she rounded the room. Both her and Keith circled the room, slowly sizing one another up.

"Uh..Keith? Any chance for some help buddy?"

"Bit busy Lance." 

"Screw the witch, you're here for me!"

Haggar took the opportunity to shoot another bolt of lightning at the Keith. This time he had the sense to make a cursory attempt at aiming the rebound, largely fluke striking the manacles that had Lance suspended in the air. He fell to the floor with heavy thud and a louder cry of pain. Keith rushed forward to grip at Lance's shoulder; though clearly in a bad way he could hold his weight up and remained conscious.

Haggar leapt forward with a dagger in hand leaving Keith only moments to react, narrowly dodging to the floor. He lunged the blade upwards to attempt to disarm her though he missed narrowly. It gave him a brief reprieve to withdraw backward. Haggar lunged at him again, this time bringing the dagger in one hand while using a lightning bolt in the other. The two pronged attack gave Keith very little room to manoeuvre; still, he found a narrow space to avoid both attacks, dodging the lightning and landing a solid kick to her abdomen. 

"Enough!" Haggar gathered as much of her might as she could and launched the energy at Keith. There was simply no way he could withstand the sheer force of the Quintessence attack; he found himself pinned solidly against the wall with his blade flung across the room.

Haggar held him in place with both hands extended, tendrils of purple energy keeping the Paladin against the wall.

"You. Are. Nothing." She hissed at him. "All of you! No mortal can possibly stand against the might of Zarkon. You should give up now."

"I don't think so." Keith, though not for want of trying, simply couldn't free himself from her grip.

"I'm not even going to give you the mercy of capture. You are all too troublesome for your own good; death is the only solution," Keith had rarely seen someone so dripping with rage and hate as Haggar. Apparently, she was once an Altean. To think this Quintessence stuff turned people from the considerate Alteans into...whatever she was.  _Fucking disgusting_.

Her face changed, eyes wide and shocked. The Quintessence holding him to the wall fell away as she crumpled to the floor; the heavy Marmorran blade firmly implanted in her back. Grasping it was a panting Lance, falling to the ground with her.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Keith rushed to hold him up. Without even thinking about it he pushed his arms underneath Lances to support his comrade's weight. "Okay, I got you."  _He's so light_. "Come on, lets get you o..."

_Oh my god._

Lance gave him no option to speak as he pushed desperate, needy kiss to Keith's lips. Though not passionate per say, Lance was insistent and firm. The desire was palpable as he held Keith in place. Both of them, connected, finally confessing an unspoken link between them. As soon as Keith returned it, Lance turned feral. Searching, roving movements let his partner know how he wanted every little inch he could get till reality forced itself upon them.

"You came back for me."

"You just fucking kissed me?"

"Should I not have?" Lance didn't even sound that worried.  _Asshole's that confident about himself even when he's nearly dying._

"I didn't say that but...time and a place?" Lance looked at him with a lazy grin at Keith's bright red blush.

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"...shut up." Keith glanced toward the exit; it looks like the Marmorran commandos were doing a decent job of holding off the garrison but it wouldn't last. "Don't thank me just yet. We gotta get you off the planet first."

"I'll save the knight in shining armour stuff till we're safe then, yeah?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not out the woods yet but a chance to be cute? Yes the fuck please.


	6. The Rescue Part II

"Asshole, yes. But you love it." Lance winked at him. He tried to stand but faltered, falling into Keith's waiting arm. "Shit...she did a number on me." Keith glanced down at the large, burning scar that traced along the length of his chest. It pulsed faintly with an alien, purple glow. Keith hoped the med pods back on the castleship would know what the hell to do with that stuff.

"Psh, get real. Come on buddy, up you get," Keith used his arm to support Lance up on his feet. Lance managed to put some weight on one leg but it he walked gingerly, hesitating with each hop. "Can you walk like this?"

"Gonna take more than the crazy _cadela_ an' her lightning to take me down," Lance looked up and winked. Keith couldn't help but smile at him. Even in the face of adversity and obvious pain, he always looked positive. And that warm smile, well...that could restart the stars.

Haggar lay on the floor motionless. The knife wound to her back had begun weeping purple blood, pooling around her on the floor. Quietly Keith suspected she might not actually be dead (if she can even die, who the fuck knows?) but she looked utterly lifeless. The response from the Empire would be immediate and devastating but eliminating the chief warlock was a completely unexpected boon.  _Score one for the good guys.i_

"I'm a bit jealous you got her first," Keith hissed as they passed her by. 

"I think I earned it _cabron_." He certainly couldn't argue with that.

"We need to get you out of here."

"Not gonna be easy I take it?" The Marmorran commandos had managed to secure the floor; the collection of piled up android bodies and the occasional actual Galra laying on the floor stood testament to their efficiency. "I mean, this is a prison and all so."

"Yeah, we've got a huge planetary shield array and a small armada of Galran ships to get through in orbit."

"Oh, just that. Easy." 

"Ahzai, we've located the power source. It's three floors above us. We believe placing small plasma charges on the cooling system will be enough to trigger the fusion plant to shut down as a safety precaution taking the shield with it. The defence network will automatically try to reroute power from other generators to plug the gap so we'll have a narrow window. We'll only be able to detonate the charges at a relatively short range" Keith believed she was called Shadara; the de facto leader of the group that had chosen to come with him. All of them were volunteers.

"How long before...ugh...the shield restores itself?" Lance asked the Galra. She looked at him with surprise, clearly not expecting him to be the one asking questions. A mental battle appeared to go on behind her eyes for a second as she calculated her response. She nodded slightly to herself as she apparently reached her conclusion.

"About 2 ruulva." Lance looked at Keith with a confused look.

"Roughly 3 and a half minutes," Keith filled in the blank. His grasp of the Galra language was tenuous but day to day words were within his reach. He'd deliberately disabled the translation software on his suit to better acclimate to Galran speech (though most of the Galra chose to spoke Terran English in his presence). Lance didn't have the benefit of his suit to translate for him.

"If we remotely blow the charges once we reach the lifts it should give us just enough time to get up to the surface, dust off and make for orbit." Shadara nodded her agreement. She gestured to the 4 other commandos with them who began to advance up the corridor. Lance, partially suspended under Keith's strong arms hobbled along as fast as he could to keep up.

Resistance was surprisingly light as they advanced upwards. The Marmora had managed to create enough force alarms and reports of prison breaks to divert the attention of a lot of the garrison, allowing them almost free access now they had penetrated to the very bottom floors of the prison. Still Keith had thought they'd have got their act together by now. Perhaps the loss of their leader and the chaos the team were no doubt causing in orbit was enough to keep them off balance.  _I can dream right?_

A particle bolt narrowly missing his head dragged him from his reverie. Lance had somehow managed to pick up a pistol from one of the dead guys; he let off a few shots at the robot troopers who had rounded the corner on them. Though he was clearly aiming for suppression fire three of the blasts found their mark. Each robot fell to the floor in a heap of entangled metal limbs. Keith dragged Lance behind a bulkhead to their side, firing a few times from his bayard while the commandos did what they do best.

"Thanks." Keith curled his lips into something approaching a smile. Lance returned it with a warm beam and honestly Keith might as well die there and then. That look...

_I want that look to be mine. Only for me._

The commandos dispatched the remaining robots in quick order and again they set out into the depths of the facility. By now they had reached the correct floor and were simply trying to reach the reactor room. They passed great contraptions pulsing with energy, huge chambers that looked almost empty beyond energy arcing between conductors far above their head and a series of unused drone fighters locked in their hanger bays (though they all looked broken or in a poor state).

"Ahzai, what's the plan?" Shadara asked

"Plant charges, run for the lift, dust off this shit heap of a planet and pray." Keith responded tersely. Lance weighed next to nothing but carrying him across this enormous subterranean hellhole would tire anyone eventually.

"You gonna...shit...tell me what Ahzai means?" Lance grunted as he stumbled slightly, held up only by the sheer determination of his rescuer.

"Maybe when we get you home," Keith grunted out. He wasn't quite ready to let his unwanted nickname slip as Lance wouldn't  _ever_ let him live that down.

"Hah...You sound funny like that. Keith all caring. So... _not Keith_."

"Excuse you, who burned his way into the tightest prison in the Galra Empire to rescue your sorry ass?" They rounded a corner down into another nameless corridor bracketed on all sides with dark purple conduits. The base seemed to stretch on into nothingness. A lot of the facility appeared to be automated as resistance (now they had left the high security wing anyway) had become relatively sparse. Their main enemy was time and distance.

"Relax, _cabron_. I like it," Keith could feel his cheeks warming into a blush. "Fuck this shit hurts. Ugh...tightest prison you said? I'm almost flattered."

"Watch out!" One of the Marmorran commandos cried out, cocking his rifle toward a large bulkhead door at the end of the corridor. Keith dragged Lance toward a small cut in the wall, letting off a few rounds from the particle gun. 6 robot troopers advanced toward them, opening fire in a haze of poorly aimed shots. The troopers worked on spray and pray principle; with enough rifles it worked a charm.

"Sa!" One of the commandos fell against the wall, a burning blast mark burned into the armour around his shoulder. He was still standing and managed to heft his weapon again to pick off the final robot trooper in revenge. One of the commandos went to his aide but he brushed them aside.  _These guys have balls_.

"Shit..." Lance stumbled and fell downwards, clutching at the large wound in his chest. Keith quickly kneeled beside him to stop him falling any further. "It's worse than...I thought."

"And the Castleship will sort that out Lance. I got you. I'm not letting you go again." Lance met Keith's intense stare.

"When the hell...did you become so soppy, Keith?"

"Remember what you put in your logs?" Lance blushed a deep shade of red.

The bulkhead ahead opened easily to Keith's touch command owing to Galra DNA; beyond, lay the power core.

The Fusion reactor was the size of a small apartment block suspended from the ceiling some 4/5 floors up and stretching into the darkness below. A swirling mass of different coloured material in two distinct chambers, one at the top and one at the bottom, lit the room in dim glow. The reactor hummed softly sending vibrations that shook through the party's very bones. 

"Ahzai, we'll plant the charges. See if you can log into the power network for the shield or security grid, make our life easier on the way out," Shadara hurried off. Keith helped Lance to the chair at the command desk, propping him up against it's tall back.

"What...how do I do that?"

"Get creative."

Keith stabbed at the control panel aimlessly. It seemed to have access to the majority of the facility. He could at least see that the fusion core did power part of the orbital shield so that was a bonus. Nothing of any use anywhere else...except...

"Uh...Keith, what's with the alarm?" A loud Klaxon sounded as he finished playing with the console.

"I reckon it's time for a little Prison break," Keith had released every security door throughout the facility.

* * *

 _The Battle does not go well_.

Blue thought the Black Lion was rather stating the obvious. The plan the paladins had formed was somewhat desperate at best and, frankly, it wasn't a surprise the Galra had responded with a show of force. It wouldn't do for the empire's perceived image of power if their most secure prison was broken into with ragtag bunch of rebellious ships and some teenage humans. Evidently no one expected that force to be 5 battlecruisers and a litany of smaller warships; they'd grossly underestimated the Empire's resources.

 _Still no sign of the shield coming down. I can't feel Keith down there either_. The Red conveyed an emotional sense of trepidation with her message.

_Nor I to Lance. Allura of Altea is tiring; her ability to keep the Altean Castleship at optimal combat efficiency will be spent soon._

_Yellow, Green: Status of the Voltron fleet in your quadrants._

_The rebel Galran cruiser and it's attendant group of support ships are holding up well. However their fighter screen is dwindling; once the enemy battlecruisers are in range to launch fighters they'll be overwhelmed quickly._ The Green Lion had a way of always seeking balance and so it's report was even minded. It was remarkable the cruiser was still fighting fit given the orbital defence system was designed specifically to counter large, relatively slow ships such as it was. No doubt the Blades of Marmora had time to 'tweak' it to their needs.

 _My cruiser is not doing so well. They're trying to retreat to the castleship's shields but their sublight engines have been crippled._ The Yellow clearly had a quandary to solve from the feel if it's message.  _I don't know whether to help them get to safety or to continue fighting. Guys what would you do?_

 _Help the cruiser. It carries sufficient long range weapons to be effective from within the shield of the Castleship._ Blue spoke simply in a strategic manner. An asset of that much firepower was worth saving.

 _Save it if you can. There are a lot of good people on that ship._  Oh Red, ever the caring.

 _Do not waste much time on it. If it is lost, let it be lost. Otherwise, proceed_. Black commanded. Decision made.

The Yellow would make a subtle suggestion in the direction of it's pilot. The relationship was of course even minded and as the Lions grew together with their Paladin they would develop a symbiosis of thought and mind that made these suggestions and thought discussions almost unnecessary. It took years to form that bond; they were still fairly new together.

"Shiro, I'm gonna help my Marmorran cruiser escape to the Castleship's shields. They won't last long outside it and I don't want that kinda blood on my hands buddy," Hunk had already had the thought in his mind when the Lion subtly hinted at it.

"Got it, We'll try to buy some time for you. Pidge, any sign of them on the planet?" Shiro had just torn through the side of a smaller Galran frigate with his jaw blade, splitting it right down it's axis. The ship shattered before it's fusion core exploded, vaporising anything within a short distance of the ship.

"Nothing yet. Shield's at full power and it's blocking any scan further underneath it," Pidge responded.

"Alright, lets give the boys as much breathing space as we can."

"Paladins, the castleship's defences are weakening. We can't maintain our position here for much longer," Allura came on the comms panel. She stood hunched over the control panel, forehead covered in a sheen of sweat. The exertion was clearly taxing her.

"I don't think the fleet will hold up for much longer either. Coran, what's the ETA of those big empire ships?"

"Hard to tell through the nebula. About 20 doboshes before they're in range of Pidge's group." 

Shiro cursed to himself silently. That size of force under normal circumstances wouldn't be much trouble but with the orbital defence network around the planet AND the defences they'd already taken head on, this was turning into a battle of attrition they'd end up losing.

The weight of leadership becomes remarkably heavy when there's a very real possibility your plan will fail. Hundreds had probably already died in this battle and potentially thousands more could in the fullness of time and he was responsible. It was a job he never wanted and the thankless universe had seen fit to give to him. Everyone agreed he'd done it well but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Wait..." Pidge said softly into the radio.

 _Now_ _!_ Both Blue and Red had already launched free of the castleship under their own power, spearing off into the night toward the planet.

"We're on! The shield just collapsed in a small area around the base. Red and Blue are already en route."

"All ships this is the Black Paladin; the shield has fallen. Extraction is on."

The plan now was simple; keep a corridor for the Lions to extract to the Castleship open.

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance had a serious problem.

"I...shit. I don't know if I can carry you anymore," Keith fell against the wall, using his free hand to clutch against the knife wound at his side. That sneaky little shit of a robot managed to cut just underneath his parrying block and get a nice deep wound in his though. Lance had managed to blast it away moments later with his commandeered pistol but the damage was done.

"I can walk Keith just...badly," Lance stood up, gingerly putting weight on his side. The were only two Marmorran commandos left, Shadara and the young guy Keith had learned was called Garox. They had made it pretty much to the landing pads to find their shuttle predictably destroyed. The only hope now was to commandeer something.

"Not for a good reason either," Keith chuckled to himself.

"If you weren't injured I'd slap you right now," Lance glared at him. "Though...can't say I disagree."

"Ahzai there are no ships left here. We have no way off the planet," Shadara shouted as she stabbed at a control console. The prison break had proven extremely effective at diverting the attention of any remaining garrison members. They were alone on the surface of a frozen rock with no way home.

"Can we get a signal to the fleet?"

"No transmitters I can access."

Keith slumped against the panel, gently sliding down to sit. Garox kneeled down next to him, running a scanner built into the arm of his suit's armour against the wound. He spoke in a quiet, hushed tone in solid Galran. Keith had a vague grasp of what he said.

The words for blood and shock were what stood out.

"Keith, what did he say?" Lance shivered in the frozen winds. He hadn't considered that Lance's armour was gone and he was on little more than a thin jumpsuit underneath it, most of which had been torn or burned away.

"Lost a lot of blood and shock I think. It's a bit hazy," Keith waved an arm. "Not gonna matter for much longer anyway."

 _Fireknight_.

Lance turned toward the sky. "Blue!"

The pair of Lions sat themselves against the ground, opening the maws to let each of the pilots access them. Lance managed to walk himself to his seat with Shadara in tow. Garox helped Keith to his command chair, doing what he could to stop the bleeding. As the seconds ticked by, the Lions launched themselves into the sky.

"Red...do we have enough time," Keith spoke slowly. She of course didn't answer vocally.

_It's tight._

"Can...we do anything to...boost our speed?" He could feel a very faint imperceptible shake, a completely new feeling to the usually steadfast Lion under power.

 _I just did_ _. Blue did the same_.  _Keith you're vitals aren't too good; hang in there_.

"Just get him home, Red. And you Blue." He had no idea whether she was listening but he hoped she was.

* * *

 

Keith awoke with a start. He could feel something tugging at his left arm that felt like it applied a considerable amount of pressure. The room he was in was dark beyond emergency lighting and the occasional light of a panel on the wall. It felt cold. Maybe it was the lack of an armour suit he'd been used to wearing or maybe it was genuinely cold in here. Who could tell.

He moved to sit up, gently moving whatever it was that was attached to his left arm. A sharp pain came to his chest and leg forcing him to lay back down again.

 _Where the hell am I?_ The architecture looked like that of the castleship but this was not a familiar room.  _I feel like I should know._

There was a sigh in front of him that drew his attention.

"Lance...?" The sleeping form was slumped against the bed with his head resting laid against an arm. That mess of brown hair was undoubtedly Lance's. Keith could hear the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, the odd little hitch as a dream took a turn.

_Am I really here?_

Lance stirred a little before opening his eyes and looking toward Keith. Even when he was clearly still mostly asleep they looked as vibrant and as deep as oceans, glowing in the darkness.

"Hey  _Cabron_. You're awake,"  _That smile holy shit_.

"When...how are we back?"

"All thanks to two Lions having our backs."

"You mean we made it?"

"Sure did." Keith sighed in relief. In honesty he half expected to die on that planet; it was an end he'd come to terms with. Giving your life for for the ones you love is no hardship at all. And yet here they were, talking as if nothing happened.

Lance gently brushed against the lighting control to bring the lights up a little. Keith could see a few small cuts on Keith's face that appeared to be healing. No large scars that he could see. He wore his non combat clothes that looked a little baggy after all the weight he'd lost.

"How...are you?" Keith was hesitant. Lance's face remained soft with that easy smile filling it.

"I'm home. That's all that matters. Nothing permanent beyond a few scars on my chest. I'm just gonna say they add to my manly charm." Keith chuckled.

"Any asset is a bonus huh?"

"Not that I need it anymore" Keith smiled softly. "Listen I uh...Do you wanna talk? Cause I wanna say a few things." Keith nodded, feeling a sizeable lump forming in his throat.

"Blue told me what you did to come get me. It means more than you'll ever know believe me. Thanks. I mean it. She ah...she and Red sort of told me that you know how I feel about you." Lance blushed and turned away. It was so completely un-Lance that Keith might as well have melted there and then on the spot.

"Lance..."

"Shhh, my turn. Look. I wanna level with you. I hated the garrison. I didn't like the rules, Iverson was an asshole, the guys were all alpha male types talking about the girls they fucked from the nightclub on Ganymede (you know, the ONLY one). Apart from Pidge and Hunk I really didn't think there was anyone there I'd actually wanna talk to."

"But there was this guy, bit of an oddball and a total loner. The instructors treated him like he was hot shit and anyone who tried to talk to him very quickly learned not to bother. He hated rules more than I did and got his sorry ass drummed out of the garrison. But you know what? He was gorgeous. That mysterious silent type, the kind you want to pry right open and see whats inside."

"Imagine my surprise when he's busting Shiro out of the garrison with us clinging to his wack gravity cycle."  _That was pretty damn fun, not gonna lie._

"When you showed up down on that hellhole with Haggar snarling like a feral beast, I thought I might actually die of happiness. You never looked more beautiful than that; pissed off, angry and like you wanted to claim me forever."

"Who says I dont?" Keith winked.

"Wait...what?"

"My turn. I like you. Like a lot. I just didn't know how to say it or show it. When I saw your video log when you went missing, I was about ready to punch something. I mean you like me? Dream come true. Blue and Red ah... _helped_ me accept it and together we set out to come get you."

"My knight in shining armour," Lance swooned dramatically.

"Psh, does that make you my damsel in distress?" Lance blushed.

"Yeah. I guess it does."

"Then I guess I deserve a reward right? For saving you and all."

Lance leaned forward and rested the weight of his chest against Keith's, ignoring the pain underneath his bandaged body. Lance kissed Keith warmly and firmly, pressing against him again and again with the faintest tickle of tongue against the other's. They embraced like that for what seemed like forever, the concept of time ruined by their quickened heart rates. It was tender and affectionate; an admission and indulgence in feelings they could openly admit.

Eventually Lance pulled away slowly, face aglow with that radiant smile.

"I think that's only fair,  _Ahzai._ "  _God damn._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this came to an organic and fitting end at the close. I think if I'm honest with myself making a smutty end to this doesn't quite feel like it gels with the rest of the fic?
> 
> To that end, I'm looking to start working on a 'post' fic with all the cute and naughty developments of Klance post rescue. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I appreciate you sticking around for the ride.


End file.
